el nuevo zodiaco
by soldado dragon
Summary: tras la batalla en el hades lo snuevos maestros de oro encuentran en los digielejidos a los siguientes santos de bronce presento nuevamente este tabajo
1. Chapter 1

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

El tiempo a pasado desde la gran Batalla en contra hades en el infierno, ahora los santos de bronce transformados en santos de oro, deben escoger a los sucesores de sus ropajes.

"¿Creen que tatsumi logre encontrar buenos candidatos para caballeros?"—Seiya paresia incrédulo en que el guarda espaldas de la señorita kido Atena, encontrara candidatos dignos para el entrenamiento de santo.

"No lo subestimes tanto"—Shun interviene a favor del antes mencionado-- recuerda que los que estaremos a prueba seremos nosotros.

"En eso tiene razón seiya"—IkkI ase acto de presencia.

"Ahora nosotros, seremos los maestros"—Shiryu paréese pensativo ante esa idea

Mientras el antes mencionado, esta a punto de sufrir una crisis

"¿Que voy a hacer? el tiempo que me dio la señorita pronto sé acabara"—el había prometido tanto a saori como a los nuevos caballeros de oro, encontrar candidatos adecuados para el rango de caballeros--(Con lagrimas) "¿que voy a hacer? si no tengo resultados pronto se van a burlar de mí y la señorita me considerara un estúpido."

De pronto en la pantalla de su computadora un nuevo archivo se despliega

"¿uhmmm?," --él observa los cinco archivos que han sido desplegados-- se le ilumina el rostro con una sonrisa típica del –" VIVA ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABA¡"

A la mañana siguiente

En una gran sala soya y los demas caballeros de oro estan en una mesa a la cabesa Saori atena esperan a tatsumi y sus resultados

tatsumi llega a la reunión con Atena y los maestros de oro a la hora acordada

"Crees de verdad que ellos puedan resistir el entrenamiento"—el nuevo caballero dorado de leo paresia incrédulo ante los documentos que tatsumi les había entregado.

"Ikki tiene razón tatsumi este entrenamiento no será nada fácil"—el nuevo caballero de acuario, estaba completamente de acuerdo con la observación de ikki.

De eso estoy totalmente seguro"—el se mostraba muy seguro ante los maestros de oro--son asta ahora, los mejores candidatos que e encontrado.

Saori/Atena observa los expedientes un momento y finalmente habla.

"Comuníquense con ellos, creo que Tatsumi a encontrado lo que buscábamos"-la joven diosa paresia complacida, por los resultados de su guarda espaldas

Un par de horas mas tarde Takato, Henry, Takuya, Koji y Koichi están en las oficinas de la fundación Galant.

¿Disculpa?—el toca el hombro de takato-. ¿Sabes por que nos pidieron venir?— takuya se encuentra intrigado ante esta situación.

"¿!No realmente¡?"-Takato estaba tan intrigado como él--¿pensé que alguno de ustedes tres lo sabia?

"Estamos tan confundidos ,como ustedes"—koji solo puso sus brazos en su nuca en señal de fastidio.

Ellos son observados por los ojos de los caballeros dorados

"Tal ves tatsumi no estaba tan equivocado"--Shun se mostraba alegre, al ver a los posibles candidatos a santos.

"¿Lo crees hermano?"—Ikki aun paresia escéptico.

Míralos--Seiya se cuelga de los hombros de ikki-- no te recuerdan a nosotros, cuando éramos más pequeños.

"Seiya tiene razón—shiryu paresia estar de acuerdo con seiya,pero su semblante cambia a seriedad-- pero la diferencia es que ellos tienen familia.

"Saori ya esta hablando con sus padres"—Shun también se mostraba serio

"Mientras veamos si tienen potencial"—el ex caballero fénix sonrió maliciosamente, al oprimir un interruptor .la pared trasera del lugar donde están los escogidos, se elevo mostrando una pista de obstáculos

"¡Valla patio de juegos¡, ¿no creen?" –takuya se mostraba asombrado ante lo que veía

"¡Oigan. sé que pueden oírnos¡"—koji miro desafiante a una cámara de seguridad-- ¿para que nos trajeron aquí?

"realicen la pista y sus respuestas serán contestadas"—la vos de Ikki se mostraba autoritaria

"Bien,¿donde esta la salida?"--Takato paresia emocionado ante ese reto

"Es la línea amarilla"-la calma vos de Shun les indico el lugar de partida, para la prueba.

ellos se colocan en la partida

"¡bien comiencen!"—la vos de shiryu dio la señal de partida--ellos comienzan a correr

"No lo asen nada mal"—Hyoga paresia complacido, con el desempeño de los niños

"Tienen buena velocidad"—Shyriu tocaba su mentón, realmente parecían aptos para el entrenamiento.

"¡Veamos si tienen agallas!"—Ikki sonrió maliciosamente

De un momento a otro y al asar agujeros en el suelo se abren y cierran.

"¡Y creía que la olimpiada escolar era muy exigente!"— decía takato al saltar sobre una de las trampas.

"¡Bien lo lograron!"—Selya sonrió al ver el desempeño de los jóvenes- "el foso es su siguiente reto"

"¡¿Oigan es lo que me imagino?!—Koji observaba el enorme foso, que estaba ante ellos.

"¡No creo que podamos saltarlo!"—la experiencia de Henry le dictaba, que era una mala idea saltarlo.

"¡No creo que aya que saltarlo!"--koichi se deja caer en él y logra salir del otro lado adelantándose—"¡hay un trampolín en el fondo!,usen el impulso para salir"

"No lo están asiendo nada mal—seiya paresia impresionado por el desempeño de los jóvenes

"Estoy de acuerno"-shiryu concordaba con seiya

"No nos apresuremos, aun no han terminado ni la mitad del recorrido"—ikki paresia cambiar de opinión acerca de los chicos elegidos por tatsumi.

mientras los caballeros de oro observan a los elegidos saori kido atena habla con sus respectivas familias

"Señores sé que esto es extraño, pero creemos que sus hijos tienen lo que se necesita para él titulo de caballero" –saori kido trata de convencer a los padres de los elegidos de permitirles convertirse en caballeros.

"Pero espera que les sedamos a nuestros hijos por cuatro años, ¿qué hay de su escuela?"—el padre de takato no-paresia convencido de esa oferta.

"No se preocupen por eso, nuestra fundación se encargara que donde sean mandados sigan con su instrucción académica"--- la joven diosa se mostraba muy segura ante los padres.

"Bien eso cubre un punto,¿pero por que nuestros hijos?" – el padre de Henry se mostraba extrañado de esta situación.

"Después de ver sus expedientes, nos dimos cuenta de que ellos son lo que buscamos para reemplazar, a los anteriores caballeros de bronce"-la diosa aun calma respondió la interrogante.

"Señores, sé que esto no es fácil de entender"—saori se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaban los padres,--entendía las preocupaciones de un padre—"Pero les aseguro que entre los cientos de candidatos que tuvimos, sus hijos son lo mejor que pudimos encontrar."

"¡Disculpen! ¿donde están nuestros hijos?"—la madre de takuya se mostraba nerviosa ante ese echo- "desde que llegamos los separaron de nosotros"

"Acaban de terminar una pequeña prueba"—seiya envestido en su armadura dorada de sagitario, apareció frente a los padres.

"¿Quién es usted?"—el padre de takuya se mostraba impresionado ante el hombre residen llegado, ya que estaba envestido en oro de pies a cabeza.

"Seiya de sagitario, un maestro de oro"—el caballero dio una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo.

"¿Dijo prueba?"-el padre de Henry se mostraba, inquisitivo ante la afirmación del moreno.

"Si y lo que vi me gusto"—el les sonrió – "tienen el potencial, la resistencia y el corazón para realizar esta hazaña"—calmo se acerco a ellos—"créanme, sus hijos serán excelentes caballeros, cuando termine su entrenamiento."

"¿Por que deberíamos creerle?"—la madre de takato lo miro desafiante.

"Por que antes que ellos"-le pone una mano en el hombro—"Yo realice el mismo entrenamiento",--el le sonrie—" Créame señor su hijo lo lograra"

"¿Que opinan ellos?"-el padre de Henry se pregunto que opinaría su hijo sobre esto

"Les intereso nuestra propuesta, solo necesitamos su aprobación"—el caballero de oro paresia confiado en que ellos aprobarían este viaje.

"hablen con ellos un momento" – lo padres vieron aparecer, a un joven rubio también envestido en oro –"así estarán seguros de lo que les hemos dicho".

La charla es breve y concisa. les agrada este reto, no saben por que pero sienten que estaban destinados a algo como esto.

"¿Pero?" –el padre de takato no entendía la actitud de su hijo

"Papa, pude contra un programa de computadora casi destruye el mundo"-el joven matsuki desarmo con esa sencilla frase a su padre

"Podría ser muy peligroso hijo"--el padre de Henry se mostraba inquieto ante este desafió.

"!Padre¡ esta ves no me iré a una dimensión paralela"-la vos de Henry se mostraba calma-"solo a otro país, no será tan malo"

"No puedo hacer, algo para convencerlos de quedarse"—el padre de los mellizos esperaba un cambio de actitud de su hijo mayor.

"¡No yo y mi hermano iremos¡ con o sin su aprobación"—koji miro directo a los ojos de su padre al pronunciar esas palabras.

"Solo prometan que sé cuidaran"—la madre de los mellizos se mostraba preocupada.

"Lo are no te preocupes"-koichi abraso a su madre brindándole confianza.

"Bien. Si ya decidieron"—tatsumi se presento ante las familias—"Los maestros darán su veredicto, acerca de a que alumno entrenaran."

En otra habitación

"Bien, ya dijeron que sí, ¿ y ahora?"—el joven maestro de acuario estaba expectante acerca de este momento

"Leamos los expedientes"—ikki tomo uno de los documentos que les trajo tatsumi—"y decidamos a quien torturaremos por cuatro años."

Los caballeros de oro analizan los documentos con cuidado y paciencia, identificando si tienen las cualidades para superar las pruebas y rigores del entrenamiento.

"Me quedo con takuya"—seiya sonreía al ver el expediente-"Hay algo en el que me recuerda a mí"

"Este chico Henry"—shiryu mostraba confianza al ver el expediente—"Será un buen dragón"

"Entrenare a matsuki" –hyoga cerro suavemente el archivo tras verlo un poco -será invencible cuando se convierta en el cisne"

"Creo que la hermandad entre el fénix y Andrómeda, continuara otra generación"--shun sonrió a ikki al ver que dos hermanos, nuevamente usarían esas armaduras.

"Así es"-el asintió a su hermano con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa—"Este chico koji se ve como todo un altanero, me pregunto ¿cuanto durara en la isla fénix?."

"Tatsumi"— seiya le entrego un papel a tatsumi—"Tenemos la respuesta de la elección de campos."

En la recepción los elegidos esperan las decisiones de sus futuros maestros.

Tatsumi ase acto de presencia con la respuesta de los maestros y con aire solemne inicia con la lista

"Takuya" –busco con la mirada a un joven de pelo café

"Sí"—respondió takuya dando un salto desde su asiento

"Serás entrenado por seiya de sagitario en el campamento de Atena en Grecia"—tras el se dibuja la figura del santuario—"Hay se dice nacieron los caballeros"

"lee Henry"—el observo a un joven de piel morena, pelo azul y ojos grises

"Presente"—el se levanto al oír su nombre.

"shiryu de libra té a aceptado para ser su aprendiz en los 5 picos antiguos en rozan china"—tras el se dibujan los 5 viejos picos- "es el lugar del equilibrio perfecto del hombre con la naturaleza"

"takato"- pudo ver al chico de pelo café levantarse al oír su nombre

"Sí"—rescindió el antes aludido

"hyoga de acuario te entrenara en el santuario de hielo en siberia"—tras el se muestran los glaciares –"hay surgen los santos de hielo"

"koichi"—tatsumi busco a uno de los mellizos

"Sí"—respondió el gemelo de pelo corto.

"Shun de virgo te entrenara en la isla de Andrómeda en él pacifico"—tras el se observa la isla con su volcán activo – "se dice que es el mítico lugar de la leyenda de Perseo y Andrómeda"

"y finalmente koji"—el vio al mellizo de pelo corto

"Sí"—dijo al cruzarse de brazos frente a el.

"Tu tono altanero le gusto a ikki de leo, te entrenara en la isla del fénix en el pacifico"—se muestra una isla volcánica con un volcán en erupción – "se dice que ese lugar es la antesala del infierno"

"Bien ya todos han sido asignados"—el les entrega diversos documentos a los chicos y a sus padres—"A partir de este momento tienen una semana para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes, después reportéense en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio para ser trasladados a sus campos de entrenamiento".

Se dice que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno no cuenta, los días ya que de un momento a otro están despidiéndose en el aeropuerto

"No te preocupes mama"- takato abraso con ternura a su madre para que cesara su llanto-"Papa yo regresare"

"Toma"--juri le entrega un rosario blanco a su amigo.

"Gracias"—takato se sonrojo al recibir ese tan inusual obsequio, sabia que por general estaba reservada para la protección de un ser querido.

"¡Oye es un préstamo!"—ella también mostró un sonrojo al evitar su mirada—"¡me lo tienes que devolver¡"

"No te preocupes, yo volveré"—le dijo con decisión en su vos y en su mirada.

Henry se encontraba despidiéndose de sus padres, hermanos y una invitada inusual

"Te voy a extrañar mucho"—la pequeña amenazaba con estallar en llanto.

"No te preocupes pequeña"--la carga y trato de consolarla-"cuatro años se van volando y volveré con el ropaje"

"Con o sin esa armadura"— rika hablo un poco mas alto de lo que ella hubiese querido –" procura regresar en una pieza".

"No te preocupes lo are"-le dice al notar el sonrojo difícil de disimular y tan humillante para la orgullosa chica.

"Vamos"--el gemelo de pelo largo apura a su hermano para abordar el avión—"hermano nos esperan"

"Adiós mama"—el gemelo de pelo corto se despidió con los ojos un poco llorosos –"cuídate"

"Ustedes también, cuídense"—les respondió su progenitora

Tras esto ellos abordan sus respectivos aviones, que los llevaran a sus campos de entrenamiento.

Todo a comenzado.

este es el primer capitulo del nuevo zodiaco los primeros serán una introducción después empezaran las sagas

torneo galáctico

saga de ares

y pilares negros

espero que esto sea de su agrado y esta ves hacerlo bien, ya que es un proyecto de casi cuatro años entre borradores e historibords

siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragón


	2. Chapter 2

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO

¿No sé por que nos preocupamos?—hirokasu tenia las manos sobre su nuca en señal de fastidio-- casi los están enviando a unas vacaciones pagadas!.

Él tiene razón Rusia, Grecia, china, islas del pacifico—kenta ironiza su vos al continuar-- si sufrirán mucho en estos tres años.

¿No lo sé?--juri paresia preocupada-- hay algo que no me gusta de esos lugares

Deja de preocuparte—tomo a juri de los hombros para tranquilizarla-- no les pasara nada.

¡No es lo que yo he oído! --el rey de los digimons ase acto de presencia ante sus amigos.

¿Que es lo que tu has oído?-- le pregunta rika con un ligero tono de enojo en su vos.

Que de cada cien aprendices. ¡Solo uno sobrevive¡-enfatizo especialmente el termino sobrevive sobrecogiendo a los presentes-- la fundación, ¿también pagara los funerales?.

Este comentario ase que juri se ponga nerviosa rika lo nota

!Oye gracias¡—rika casi grita al rey de los digimons--acabas de hacer sentir mejor a juri!

Disculpen no era mi intención---el trato de enmendar su actitud anterior -- solo digo que hay que hacerse a la idea, de que ellos tal vez no regresen.

Ella apenas si puede creer lo que escucha, sus amigos están lejos y él paréese alegrarse de ese echo.

!¡Gracias cabeza dura por el informe!—rika no trataba de disimular el enojo que sentía en ese momento hacia el-- pero tienes que pensar que pudiste ser tu!

y seguramente tu te estarías preocupando tanto, como lo haces por Henry –ryo ataco inmediatamente en un punto suave a la reina digimon

eso suena sumamente hipócrita—rápidamente se defendió casi gritando

-- proviniendo de alguien que siquiera, fue a despedirse no crees

el no respondió solo dio media vuelta y se marcho

creo que fuiste un poco dura, no crees—juri trato de calmar a su f enojada amiga

Solo piensa en cosas, ¡qué no son ciertas!—trato de ocultar su rostro enrojecido, tanto por la pena como por el enojo.

¿Que esta inventando?-pregunto la gótica elegida al aparecer frente a ellos

¡Nada que te importe!—se defendió la pelirroja de la insinuación de la rubia

y alice que estas haciendo aquí—el chico de cabellos parados cuestiona a la gótica sobre su estadía

Yamaki quiere discutir algo con ustedes—dijo en un tono un poco lúgubre-- y con los amigos de los otros elegidos

Esa tarde los tamers y los guerreros legendarios, son reunidos en un edificio propiedad de la fundación galant. Hay son recibidos por yamaki finalmente conocen a los amigos de los otros elegidos para caballero.

Vaya! ¿Así que ustedes conocen, a los otros elegidos para caballeros?-pregunto la peli café a una joven rubio de traje liliáceo

Y si no es mucha molestia—rika quiso saber sus nombres-- ¿cuales son sus nombres?

Él es jp-dijo la rubia ex guerrera del viento al señalar a su corpulento amigo--. El pequeño se llama tomy—señalo al pequeño -- y yo me llamo zoe—dijo al presentarse.

hola—Jp no pudo evitar notar lo lindas que eran ambas chicas

hola como están—se presento el pequeño ex guerrero del hielo

¡Bien! ¿Y ustedes son?—pregunto la rubia a los tamers

ellos dos son kenta y hirokasu—rika señalo al chico de lentes y de peinado extraño-- ella es alice—señalo a la rubia gótica-- la castaña es juri—señalo a su amiga -- y la pequeña se llama suzie—señalo a la pequeña de pelo lila-- y yo me llamo rika—se presenta finalmente la reina digimon

¡Un momento! ¿Rika?—zoe reconoció a la hija de la famosa modelo-- ¡rika makino!,¡¿ La hija de la modelo rumiko nanoka??

¡Eres una admiradora mas de mí madre!, Por favor no empieces quieres —la pelirroja casi fulmina con la mirada a la rubia-- no sé cuales son los modelos de la próxima temporada y evito modelar a toda costa.

¡Oye calma! no es para tanto—rió nerviosa al tratar de calmar a rika

Todos rieron ante esa escena

¿¡Disculpen pero!?—el recordó a que habían venido -- saben para que nos llamaron

No-solo llegaron por nosotros y nos dijeron que era algo relacionado con takuya y los demás—el pequeño tomy reconoció su ignorancia.

Finalmente tatsumi y yamaki salen de una habitación, una pantalla blanca es desplegada, finalmente tatsumi se coloca aun lado de esta.

¡Bien! Quería discutir algo con nosotros-Jp se preguntaba que es lo que querían ellos.

¡No entiendo! ¿Por que nos trajo?—Zoe no oculto su enojo hacia ellos

el señor tatsumi de la fundación galant dirá unas palabras—el rubio capitán de Hipnos cedió a palabra a tatsumi

E escuchado a algunos de ustedes decir que e enviado a sus amigos de vacaciones ¿no es verdad?—Él mostró una sonrisa maliciosa al notar la cara de los chicos

¡Lo hizo!—el chico de peinado raro no duda un minuto, en hacer bulas de sus palabras.

¡Te diré!, a que hermosos infiernos e enviado a sus amigos-utiliza un interruptor para pasar una serie de diapositivas

En la pantalla aparéese el santuario

El campamento de Atena esta en la parte alta de las montañas de Grecia, la primavera dura solo una semana y rápidamente se transforma en un verano infernal. con temperaturas de asta 45 grados ¡solo en la sombra¡ no crean que estará rodeado de bosques, pues la zona es casi completamente mármol, casi nada créese hay y la vida solo se limita a lo mas fuertes espero que takuya lo sea.—les dijo sonrientes

la siguiente imagen es de los picos antiguos en china

Los 5 antiguos picos de rozan en china, están en medio de altas montañas y una de las mas espesas selvas chinas, el clima es agradable. ¡Si te gusta congelarte en el invierno y ser devorado por los mosquitos en el verano! Los ríos se vuelven verdaderos dragones al llegar el deshielo, sin contar con los tifones que atacan la zona a finales del verano.- Henry es mitad chino no es verdad ¡tal ves le guste el lugar!

la imagen de los glaciares es la siguiente

el santuario de hielo en Siberia esta a 400 KM del circulo luminoso ártico, la temperatura mas cálida que se siente es de 10 grados bajo cero y la mas baja es cercana a los 40 grados bajo cero, el contemplara las luces del norte todas las noches de su entrenamiento y vera en la parte mas alejada de el días de seis meses y noches de la misma duración.-saben si takato es friolento

una visión aérea de la isla de Andrómeda es la siguiente imagen de las diapositivas

la isla Andrómeda solo tiene un nombre hermoso, pero esta completamente desierta y en la corriente más fría del pacifico, en el día es un desierto infernal con temperaturas de asta 45 grados centígrados y de noche un glaciar con temperaturas polares.—espero que a koichi le guste la pasta de algas es de lo poco que créese hay

la ultima imagen es de la volcánica isla fénix

La isla fénix esta a 450 KM de la línea del ecuador es volcánica en constante erupción, aun los vientos tienen un asqueroso aroma a azufre. no esperes que la lluvia calme ese infierno, pues estas parecen gotas de ácido y el propio mar es frió y sin vida.-le dije a su amigo antes de irse que lo llaman la antesala del infierno

¡Como pueden contemplar¡—el los mira con seriedad -- no hemos enviado a sus amigos a un hermoso paseo tropical o a descansar en a un lejano paraíso, los hemos enviado a la parte mas baja del infierno. si sobreviven regresaran convertidos en los más fuertes del mundo, no habrá rivales que los detengan y protegerán este mundo con su vida

¿Y si no lo asen?—pregunto temeroso tomy

¡Ellos volverán¡, --tatsumi sonríe-- tienen algo que no se ve en otras personas, su corazón es fuerte y con seguridad regresan vivos; Y con los ropajes, les juro que no había visto ese carácter, desde sus propios maestros ase años.

Estas palabras los calman asta cierto punto, mas la preocupación persiste no es fácil asimilar, que un ser querido este arriesgando su vida en lugar distante y no puedas hacer nada por ayudarlo, solo orar por su regreso seguro y pronto.

Ellos no están en una situación mejor, su entrenamiento apenas comienza


	3. Chapter 3

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

ENTRENAMIENTO

Grecia

Bien, takuya este es el inicio de tu entrenamiento—seiya esta frente a takuya ambos portan trajes del santuario-- tu preparación como santo se inicia aquí.

¡Sí! Y ¿qué are primero?—pregunto con entusiasmo takuya

Seiya le muestra una roca y la coloca sobre los restos de una columna

Lo primero que quiero que hagas—le señala la roca-- es que pulverices esta roca

Bien, no suena difícil—no muy convencido takuya decide intentarlo

Entonces hazlo—le indica su instructor

Golpea con toda sus fuerzas, quedando con una mano sangrante.

Solo con golpearla esta no-se romperá—el caballero de sagitario toma la roca cubierta de sangre

¿Entonces como?—pregunto takuya sosteniendo su mano herida

Concentra toda tu energía en un solo punto y libérala de golpe-- la piedra en su mano se reduce a arenisca, se sacude las manos y continua explicando-- Cada ser humano en este universo cuenta con un cosmos, pero la capacidad de usarlo solo muy pocos así como, este universo sé inicio con una gran explosión—seiya miro a takuya con mucha seriedad-- dejaras a tu cosmos explotar y mostrar todo el poder que hay en tu interior.

¿quien le enseño eso maestro?—pregunto inquisitivo el muchacho

mi instructora—el sonrió—la mujer que te llamo alfeñique

Takuya no pudo evitar enojarse al ver el rostro de burla de su maestro

Bien, pero no hablemos mas—seiya tomo un tono de burla-- y comienza a correr

¿Que?—pregunto el chico

¡Ya me oíste!—le dijo en tono autoritario-- 500 Km

Él comienza con un poco de desgano

5 picos china

¿¡Que quiere que haga que!?—Henry no podía creer lo que shiryu le pedía

¡Que inviertas el flujo de esta cascada de rozan¡—el caballero libra volvió a repetir su orden.

¡Eso es físicamente imposible¡—la mente de Henry no podía creer lo que su maestro le pedía hacer

¡Imposible!—shiryu se levanta de la roca donde se encuentra y continua en tono marcial-- para un caballero no existe la palabra imposible, lo imposible lo asemos posible y si deseas regresar a tu hogar—el le dio la espalda y continuo hablando señalando la cascada -- es mejor que comiences a practicar, es momento de que me demuestres. Si eres digno de la armadura de dragón que se encuentra en lo profundo de esta catarata.

Siberia

Takato se encuentra con una mano echa añicos tras tratar de romper de un solo golpe un glaciar

Puedo ver que no comprendes que no te pedí destrozarte la mano —hyoga se pone en posición de ataque-- ¡si no destrozar el hielo!

Sin esfuerzo convierte el bloque de hielo en escombros

¡increíble¡--takato solo lo observa sorprendido

Cuando domines por completo tu cosmos eso—el se sacude las manos-- lo aras tu solo sígueme, tu entrenamiento apenas comienza.

Isla Andrómeda

koichi trata de mover su cadena

Recuerda koichi—shun miraba a su alumno-- la cadena no es un arma, es una extensión mas de tu cuerpo—shun continua su explicación-- ella te alertara de los peligros y te defenderá, pero sin fuerza es una amenaza inútil.

maestro no puedo—koichi no podía mover la cadena

No te desesperes, lo lograras—el caballero de virgo animo al muchacho

Isla fénix

koji esta recibiendo una golpiza por parte de ikki koji cae exhausto al suelo

¡Levántate¡—ikki le ordena-- recuerda que pretendes convertirte en el caballero del fénix y el fénix siempre se levanta de sus cenizas.

Koichi con dificultad se levanta

Eso no esperaba menos de ti— ikki lo insito a atacarlo

conviértete en un arbusto para el viento con su raíz bajo la tierra y sus hojas frente al viento  
takuya se encuentra asiendo flexiones de cabeza sobre un precipicio

conviértete en roca frente a la lluvia resiste y nunca te muevas  
takato sigue golpeando los glaciares

Convierte en dragón para la cascada y sube por ella  
Henry se encuentra sosteniéndose con un dedo en la sima de un pico

debes convertirte en una montaña contra el mal  
koichi logra realizar la defensa rodante

y no retroceder aunque en ello se valla tu vida  
koji logra golpear a su maestro en el rostro

el tiempo seguirá su curso los días se volverán semanas las semanas meses los meses años sus entrenamientos no se detendrán así llueva, nieve o el sol parezca convertir el campo en un infierno, ellos prometieron volver y lo aran


	4. Chapter 4

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

ÉL ULTIMO DIA

siberia

Un muchacho de cabello castaño, camina a través del desolado y blanco paisaje, el no esta solo un pequeño dragón rojo lo acompaña a través del paisaje helado, finalmente se detienen frente a la gran barrera de glaciares.

¿Crees poder lograrlo?--guilmon preguntaba a takato sobre su decisión de romper una barrera de hielo

Si amigo—takato le responde al ponerse en posición de ataque

¡Es el momento!--takato golpea con toda sus fuerzas la barrera de glaciares, derrumbando la pared revela la armadura de cisne.

Lo conseguí –mira con orgullo la blanca caja que muestra la imagen e un cisne en su carátula

Rozan china

Henry se encuentra frente a la gran cascada de rozan, concentra su cosmos al momento de soltar una poderosa patada a la cascada

terriermon esta a un lado esperando el milagro.

Un fuerte terremoto sacude los picos antiguos, al momento de que una columna de agua sube en contra de la corriente.

Elévate dragón tan alto como el cielo—grita Henry—este es el dragón ascendente al monte Lu

¡A surgido el nuevo dragón¡—exclamo shiryu al ver la columna de agua ir contra la corriente de la cascada

Isla de Andrómeda, pacifico sur

Shun de virgo observa junta a algunos miembros de la isla de Andrómeda las rocas de la prueba de sacrifico, en ese momento koichi esta entrando en desesperación las cadenas son muy fuertes y no las puede romper.

Es este mi fin--por unos momentos, koji paréese que se rinde mas.

¡NO ESTE NO-SERA MI FINAL!— el mar se divide en dos al momento de que koichi libera todo su poder dormido

Shun y los demás miembros de la isla de Andrómeda observan lo sucedido

¡A surgido un nuevo caballero de Andrómeda¡—exclama june al ver el rostro de satisfacción de shun

Isla fénix pacifico norte

La batalla entre maestro y alumno ase cimbrar la isla entera

¿Que pasa muchacho?---ikki no duda y lanza un desafió a su alumno-- No me digas que ya te cansaste

Apenas entro en calor, maestro—respondió koji a su maestro

¡Recuerda!, Que si no me derrotas.!nunca saldrás de isla fénix¡-- le recordó el pacto echo iniciado su entrenamiento

¡No se preocupe¡--koji se prepara a atacarlo directamente--no pienso quedarme mas de lo debido

FÉNIX VOLADOR--ambos koji e ikki realizan la misma técnica al mismo tiempo

La del el primero resulta mas fuerte, golpeándolo en el rostro y alejándolo varios metros.

La caja de la armadura reacciona ante ese echo y lo enviste reconociéndolo como el nuevo fénix

¡Felicidades joven koji!—helen aquella niña que ikki salvara la isla kanon lo felicita por su logro

¡Gracias¡—le respondió con amabilidad y un ligero sonrojo

Campamento de Atena Grecia

En el coliseo y ante la mirada de seiya, maestro de oro de sagitario dos aspirantes a caballero se encuentran.

De los cien aprendices que iniciaron los entrenamientos—el caballero de oro mira a ambos contendientes-- solo ustedes han llegado asta aquí y por deseo de Atena, se enfrentaran por el derecho de convertirse en el siguiente Pegaso

takuya no puede ocultar una gran sonrisa, pues desde que llego al santuario. Su más grande anhelo fue conquistar la armadura de Pegaso.

Mas es atacado a traición por bruto su rival él lo capturo por la espalda y le aplica una llave inmovilizadora.

Así que deseas esa armadura—su oponente un joven moreno de unos aparentes 16 años de pelo negro lo sostiene con fuerza-- pero no lo permitiré, así té allá entrenado el mismísimo sagitario yo la envestiré, yo me convertiré en el siguiente Pegaso

No será así¡ yo venceré!—takuya rápidamente ejecuta una técnica—ataque giratorio de Pegaso--al decir eso ambos rivales se elevan impulsados por el cosmos de takuya, al caerlo ase de espaldas golpeado ferozmente a bruto

¡Eso fue increíble!—exclamo uno de los guardias del santuario

No cabe duda de que él fue entrenado por un caballero de oro-- otro de los resguardos veía sorprendido el poder del chocp

Como se atreven a decir eso –shina la cobra los hiso callar con su habitual tono –acaso esperan que otro oriental envista esa sagrada armadura.

Mi maestra tiene razón –una joven rubia enmascarada apoya a shina—¡mi hermano no será derrotado, bajo ninguna circunstancia¡

¿Como hiciste eso?—bruto se levanto con dificultad tras el golpe recibido

Tu cosmos es débil, si lo comparo con el mío—una ves en el piso takuya se coloca en pose de defensa

¿Que dijiste?—bruto precia ofendido por las palabras de takuya –esta bien, nunca pensé que tendría que usar esta técnica—bruto levanta su brazo y con él golpea el suelo—el gran martillo

una ráfaga de energía impacta a takuya el cual vuela un par de metros mas cae de pie

Ahora es mi turno bruto--diciendo eso forma con sus manos la posición de las 15 estrellas que forman a Pegaso

Té venceré—el intenta repetir su técnica mas es tarde

meteoro Pegaso—takuya exclama la técnica aprendida por su maestro de un momento a otro noquea a su oponente

en el coliseo guarda un momento de silencio y después ruge en una explosión de vitoreaos

momentos después se le ase entrega de su armadura el no puede evitar la alegría

¡finalmente lo e conseguido¡—salta y abrasa la caja en cuya cara se distingue la figura de Pegaso

¡Cálmate muchacho!—seiya pidió compostura a su aprendiz-- recuerda que desde tiempos inmemoriales los caballeros atenienses han luchado por la justicia, ahora que recibes esta armadura debes pelear por la paz y nunca por tu beneficio personal—seiya señala la caja tras takuya-- al embestirla protegerás este mundo del mal en honor de la diosa Atena

lo are no lo defraudare---takuya se yergue orgulloso

finalmente ambos maestro y discípulo se encuentran cara a cara

¡Felicidades takuya!—seiya palmea un poco el hombro de su aprendiz donde reposa su antigua armadura

!Gracias¡—bajo un poco la cabeza para que su maestro no notara el sonrojo en su rostro-- sin no fuera por usted, nunca lo hubiera logrado

No te quites crédito– le sonríe seiya --y

¿Y? Takuya estaba intrigado ante las ultimas palabras de su maestro

un viento sorpresivo golpea al nuevo Pegaso

¿Un helicóptero?—Él apenas podía creer lo que veía

seiya ¡si¡ se que no deseas nada mas en este momento, que regresar a oriente con tu familia—seiya mira el rostro de asombro y felicidad en la cara de su aprendiz-- hice unos arreglos con la señorita kido, este helicóptero te transportara al aeropuerto y del aeropuerto a tu casa.

¡Gracias! --Takuya no-tenia palabras para agradecer lo que su maestro hacia por él

No hagas nada de lo que después te sientas avergonzado muchacho—el no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo y lagrimas en el rostro de takuya-- ahora ve y espera instrucciones

Sí maestro—el salta y sube a la maquina apenas puede creerlo cuatro años y regresa a casa ahora no puede esperar a ver de nuevo a sus amigos, solo espera que ellos aun le recuerden y que su familia sepa cuanto anhelo este día.

¡Voy de regreso a casa!--- exclama a pulmón abierto siendo oído por todos en el santuario


	5. Chapter 5

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

LA DESOLACIÓN DEL ORGULLO

Llega el nuevo día los jóvenes estudiantes se preparan para la escuela incluso los nuevos caballeros deben asistir a la preparación académica.

Bonito lugar¡--Koji miro la que a partir de ese día seria su nueva escuela

No te quejes Koji—Takuya paresia satisfecho de ver el plantel-- creo que es mejor que ser asesorados vía satélite

Vamos hermano ser divertido—Koichi trato de animar a su hermano para entrar

Si se no se apuran llegaran tarde –Takato rebaso a los tres en su descuido

Eso no se vería bien el primer día---el Henry hizo lo propio dejándolos anonadados

Los santos de bronce ingresan a la institución, al sonido de las campanas para retardo .

En el salón de clases el profesor entra y pide orden a los estudiantes

Bien jóvenes antes de pasar lista—el profesor abrió su libreta para dar algunas noticias-- les informo que se unen a este grupo dos nuevos estudiantes

Pasen—pidio el maestro a Henry y Takato que entran con paso discreto y cordial

Sus nombres son lee Henry wong y Takato matsuki—el miro los registros escolares-- recién regresan de un viaje de tres años a china y a Siberia respectivamente

Mucho gusto--Ambos saludan cordialmente inclinando la cabeza

Por favor tomen asiento—pidió el maestro a los recién llegados

Las clases comienzan sin que ellos se den a notar, salvo por las chicas y por algunos curiosos que preguntan cosas sin sentido para ellos.

En el receso los santos como cualquier otro alumno salen a relajarse saben que sus amigos en su mayoría se encuentran en esa misma escuela ai que tratan de buscarlos

Crees que los encontremos?—Takato se encontraba nervioso por ver otra ves a sus viejos amigos

Solo busca su presencia— la idea de Henry era mas sencilla que buscarlos sin rumbo por toda la escuela

Juri está por allá¡—Henry señalo a la derecha de su posición

Y esta en problemas¡ –dijo Takato

Ambos se encaminan esperando encontrar a sus amigos

Ellos son totalmente ajenos a la situación

Suéltame de una ves—Juri se encontraba forcejeando con un chico en traje de kendo

Vamos linda-el chico le tenia fuertemente sujetada de su muñeca-- no crees que ya te as guardado mucho tiempo

Suéltala inmediatamente-- Rika amenazo al joven con sus puños serrados---o te arrepentirás

Claro me arrepentiré—dijo el antes mencionado con vos irónica-- si no fueras la chica del capitán del club de karate ya te hubiera echo callar

Hazle caso—Takato a llegado y separo a los dos-- ella sabe lo que dice

Takato¡-- Juri sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo

Hola Juri veo que necesitas que alguien—Takato señalo al joven que molestaba a su amiga-- le enseñe buenos modales a este idiota

¡Hola Rika¡-- Henry apareció ala derecha de Rika--¿como as estado?

Bien suponiendo que hemos tenido que soportar a estos patanes-- Rika sonó irónica al señalar a Juri--y que esta señorita actúa como damisela en desgracia

Oye¡--dice Juri completamente sonrojada

Ya oíste a la dama—Takato sonó lo mas amenazador posible—déjala en paz o enfrenta las consecuencias

Quien te crees que eres?—le pregunto el aludido al recién llegado—vamos identifícate

Mi nombre es Takato matsuki—Takato tomo una pose defensiva—y me estas colmando la paciencia

Takato—el chico de kendo paresia reconocer el nombre—ya veo eres uno de los que Galant escogió para ser caballeros, Ryo nos a hablado de ustedes.

Conoces a Akiyama?¡ –Henry paresia interesado en el echo de que Ryo hubiera hablado de ellos

El es el capitán del club de karate¡—el después se señalo –¡Yo Momaru soy el capitán del club de kendo¡

Sabes te imaginaba diferente matsuki—el lo miro despectivamente de pies a cabeza—¡fuiste a Siberia a entrenar por cuatro años y así vuelves¡

¿Como se supone debería verme?—cuestiono Takato a su agresor

Te imaginaba como un gigante usando la piel de un oso polar—el alzo su rostro con desprecio—pero en cambio pareces un guiñapo al cual derrotaría con solo soplar fuerte

El dragón solo suelta una carcajada que no es bien recibida por el kendoka

¿De que te ríes?—pregunto Momaru a Henry-¿quién eres tu?

Takato podría derrotarte con tan solo desearlo—el miro a su amigo—no es así santo de los hielos—Henry lo miro fijamente—y mi nombre es Henrya lee wong

¡Otro de los que Galant selecciono, para volverse caballeros¡—Momaru también lo miro de arriba para abajo—pareces un espantapájaros mas que un guerrero

Si nos juzgas por nuestra apariencia. en grave peligro pones tu vida—la mirada de Takato cambio a desafió

Ya me aburrieron,!tomen esto¡—el usa su espada par atacar a Takato quien simplemente los detuvo con una mano

Que dan de kendo eres?=—le pregunto Takato a su agresor

Soy segundo dan¡—le respondió el interrogado

Por eso eren tan débil—Takato serró por un momento sus ojos y después al abrirlos una aura fría lo rodeo Momaru vio con temor como las manos de Takato levantaban su espada con su peso ya que el no soltaba su arma

Que estas demonios estas asiendo?—pregunto Momaru con evidente miedo en su vos

Takato vio la mira de temor e incredulidad de Momaru de un movimiento de muñeca lo arrojo y solo dijo

Así que solo te advierto—lo señalo con su espada-- deja en paz a Juri o te la veras con migo

Tus trucos baratos no me asustan—dijo Momaru al levantarse-- ni asustaran a los otros cuatro puños

Cinco puños en total¡—cuestiono Henry a Rika—¿quienes son ellos?

Los presumidos de la escuela— Rika hizo énfasis en la palabra "presumidos—son los capitanes de los clubes de box .karate,sumo,kendo y ,ju jitsu

Ryo es uno de ellos—Henry dijo inmediatamente que ella termino la frase

Como lo supiste?—Juri se sorprendió de la capacidad de deducción de Henry

Simple corazonada—Takato le respondió a Juri—veo que tenemos mas compañía

Puede ser que tengamos problemas—Henry vio como todo el club de kendo los rodeaba

No? ¡lo crees¡-- Rika sonó irónica al ver lo que pasaba-- pero que perceptivo eres Henry

Los tamers se encuentran rodeados por los kendokas así Takato solo dijo

Henry llévate a las chicas déjamelos a mi—Takato se coloco en posición defensiva frente a ellos

Como quieras—Henry lo miro un momento—caballero del cisne

Sujétense—le pidió Henry a Rika y a Juri—saldremos de aquí en un momento

No me iré de aquí sin Takato—le respondió Juri a Henry

Juri yo estaré bien –le pidió Takato a Juri—es mejor que te bayas ahora

Ellos parecen que atacaran mas son detenidos por Ryo y su club

Vaya pero si son Henry y Takato—Ryo paresia burlarse de ellos al hablar-- o debería llamarlos dragón y cisne

Ryo es lo único que dicen al unísono

Y sus acompañantes?—ryo pregunto de manera irónica-- takuya y los hermanos Koji y Koichi –el denoto desprecio en su vos--o tal ves prefieran ser llamados Pegaso, fénix y Andrómeda

¡Estamos aquí¡—le respondió takuya quien junto a koji y a Koichi se encontraban tras del club de karate guiado por ryo

¡¿Que rayos?¡—dijo Ryo al verlos—¿cómo?

Es que estamos aquí—koji tomo la palabra—la próxima ves dile a esos fracasados que midan a quien enfrentan, o no nos aremos responsables por ellos.

Tal ves tu puedas explicarnos ¿el por que cada—Takuya señalo inquisitoriamente a el líder del club de Karate-- club de artes marciales y cada pandillero de esta escuela intento atacarnos?.

¡Hipócritas ustedes nos reataron a nosotros¡—un miembro del club de karate señalo acusadoramente a los santos---recibimos su reto vía E-mail esta mañana.

¿Que a Los caballeros de Atena-- Ryo los miro burlonamente-- son unos cobardes?

¡Será porque nunca enviamos ningún reto¡---Takato miro con cierto desconcierto las palabras de el karateca—¡por lo tanto por que pelear¡

Bien, bien y ya que no desean pelear¡—Ryo trato de calmar a sus compañeros de club-- ¡por que no demuestran lo aprendido estos cuatro años¡

A que te refieres?—Henry no paresia confiar en el tono de vos de su compañero

El pide a sus compañeros que preparen un pequeño reto para los jóvenes santos colocan de manera intercalada una teja y una tabla de madera

¡Bueno¡ ¿por que no tratan de romper esto?—Ryo golpeo con seguridad la primer tabla para retarlos-- ¿o es mucho?

¿Por que lo haríamos?—Takato se cruzo de brazos ante el reto lanzado

¿Que? ¡es demasiado para ustedes¡-- Ryo se sentia seguro ante el echo de que ellos rehuyeran al reto

La persona mas común podría romper las tablas y las tejas en dos—Henry trato de calmar los ánimos--si es que de verdad se lo propone

No nos malinterpretes ryo pero asta tu podrías hacer esto—Koji se mostraba irritado ante la actitud de Ryo-- si de verdad te lo propones

Podrías utilizar una sierra para las tablas y un martillo paras las tejas—Henry recordó las palabras de su maestro -- y tendrías el mismo resultado

Podrían dejar de utilizar acertijos?--- Ryo estaba exasperado ante la actitud de los recién llegados

Sabes dragón deberíamos darles lo que piden—Koichi sonaba aburrido--- y mostrarles un poco de nuestro poder.

Que sugieres?—Henry le devuelve el gesto --ave fénix¡

Que el caballero de hielo—Koji señalo a Takato-- tiene una espada de madera

Caballero de hielo?—Ryo sonaba incrédulo ante las palabras de Koji

Solo es una sugerencia—Koji señalo a Takato—después de todo tu manipulas el hielo

Bien así que aprendiste eso—Ryo lo insito a demostrarlo-- por que no nos muestras Takato

Si tanto insistes--Takato toma la espada con su mano derecha, lentamente esta se cubre de una capa de hielo

Los hay reunidos no creen lo que ven la espada de madera se convirtió en trozos de hielo

Soy un santo del hielo—el hielo continuo cubriendo la espada este la soltó por instinto—mi poder no radica en una fuerza extraordinario sino en detener el movimiento atómico asta un punto en el cual estos se detienen y separan—al terminar esta frase la espada de madera cristalizada cae echa pedazos

Ves esto es lo que asemos—Henry se coloca a un lado de Ryo-- lo que la gente llama imposible.

El al igual que los espectadores están mas que atónitos que fue eso

Algo imposible—Henry se aleja calmado provocando la ira de Ryo.

¡SABES TAL VES NO PUEDAS ROMPER NI UNA SIMPLE TABLA¡—Ryo grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando un suspiro por parte del dragón.

Henry simplemente se acerca a la prueba y la golpea, reduciendo madera y tejas a un fino polvo de color marrón.

Yo no rompo tablas o tejas Ryo—Henry se sacuda el polvo de las manos-- yo las vuelvo polvo.

Sin decir mas el se aleja de ryo quien apenas si se contiene cuando

¡No me humillaras¡-- Ryo se lanza en contra de Henry este se coloca para defenderse

Henry detiene cada golpe que Ryo envía, el los ve como si estuvieran en cámara lenta.

De que tienes echo el brazo--Ryo se toca su mano que a quedado herida-- Fue como si golpeara un muro de concreto

Cálmate quieres—Henry trata de calmar al enfurecido Ryo-- no deseo lastimarte.

¡Cretino¡-- Ryo nuevamente trata de atacarlo--no te burles de mi.

Henry lo esquiva provocando que el caiga a la piscina

De improviso sus compañeros tratan de atacarlo pero Takato interviene

Las peleas son uno contra uno ¡polvo de diamantes!-- Takato congela el piso provocando que ellos pierdan el equilibrio y caigan junto a Ryo.

¡Gracias!-- Henry agradeció la intervención de Takato

¡No hay por que!—Takato le respondió el agradecimiento

Buen movimiento cisne—Takuya palmeaba la espalda de Takato

No lo negare santo del hielo—Koji concordó con Takuya-- fue muy astuto

Así que ese es el famoso polvo de diamantes—Koichi paresia impresionado- del que tanto e oído hablar

Bien porque no vamos a comer algo—Henry vio que nadie mas quería pelear-- creo que olvide a que saben las hamburguesas.

Si yo también—el palmeo su abdomen para indicar que tenia hambre

Síganos-- Juri se ofreció a ser su guía--la cafetería es muy completa en esta escuela

Todos se retiran guiados por Juri sin notar como Ryo sale completamente mojado y humillado de la piscina

¿Por que tenias que regresar?-- los celos y la ira son notables en los ojos de Ryo--¿por que no moriste como era el plan?—pensaba mentalmente el rey digimon

Horas mas tarde en deportes

El Pegaso también disfruta de su regreso a una escuela normal se encuentra jugando fútbol

A capturado un pase y se encamina a la portería contraria

No lo dejen volver a tirar¡ --casi todo el equipo se encuentra tratando de detenerlo

No lo creo¡-- Takuya se perfila y dispara desde la mitad de la cancha anotando sin problema

El marcador era 10 a 0 y apenas terminaba el primer tiempo, dos del equipo apaleado discutían en el descanso.

No se por que le hice caso?—uno de los jugadores del equipo apabullado pateaba y maldecía

¡No me culpes quien organizo este juego fue Daniel!—otro chico señalo a un joven de cabellos rubios sentado en la banca, el miraba fijamente a Takuya quien trata de quitarse a su recién formado grupo de admiradoras de encima.

El plan no salió del todo bien, pero hay mas de una forma de despellejar a un gato—Daniel lo miro con desprecio--¡ y eso va para tus amigos también!

Y Andrómeda y fénix

Durante la clase de gimnasia los gemelos se encuentran asiendo gala de sus habilidades atléticas

Realizaban acrobacias dignas de los mejores circos del mundo

Perfecto muchachos¡--el maestro de educación física los veía impresionados-- paréese ser que no solo aprendieron a pelear en esos santuarios

Y no es ni la mitad de lo que nos enseñaron—Koji el gemelo mayor dio una pequeña reverencia

El día pasa rápido para los jóvenes guerreros que salen de su escuela

Y que pasara a partir de ahora?—Takato se cuestionaba sobre lo que acontecería a partir de ese día

Bien mañana comenzara el torneo galáctico—Henry lo mira sereno--esta noche se define quien enfrenta a quien en el coliseo.

Espero que no combatamos en la primera ronda—Takato lo miro burlonamente

Yo también lo espero—Henry le devuelve la mueca--no seria divertido descalificarte en la primera batalla.

Oye¡-- Takato se sintió ofendido ante la indirecta de su amigo.

Disculpa dragón no olvides que nosotros—Takuya apareció junto a Henry y Takato-- también estaremos en ese torneo.

Procuren que no les toque en nuestra contra— Koji los miro con desafió-- o será su final.

Los caballeros sueltan una suave carcajada

Oigan de que están ablando?—Juri cuestionaba a los caballeros sobre su actuar

De nada muy importante—Takato trataba de no darle importancia a la platica

Bien si no es nada importante—Juri le sonrió --¿podrías acompañarme al centro comercial?

! Me encantaría¡--Takato le sonríe

Los demás caballeros ve alejarse a la feliz pareja

Yo también me voy—Koji se despide del grupo-- te veré esta noche en el coliseo

Claro hay te veremos—los dos caballeros se despiden del ave fénix

Te veré después dragón—Takuya también decide retirarse

¿Que pasa?-- Rika aparéese atrás de Henry

Solo unos cuantas cosas sin importancia—Henry se cruza de brazos-- al ver mi pasado, no puedo creer lo inevitable de mi destino como guerrero.

Aprendiste poesía o combate—Rika lo miraba un tanto extrañada por las palabras de Henry

Se tiene tiempo libre—Henry se pone la mano en su nuca-- cuando se esta a la mitad de la nada.

Ambos ríen asta que el rostro de Henry cambia de expresión

¿Y por que me ves así Ryo?-- Henry

Rika trata de descubrir donde esta ryo

Sal de hay—Henry elevo su tono de vos--quiero que me respondas

El sale por detrás de un armario de zapatos

Solo es tu imaginación—le respondió Ryo

No¡ me miras como si fuera un delincuente-- Henry no comprende la actitud de Ryo hacia el

Le molesta algo al señor sonrisa—Rika paresia enfadada por la actitud del rey digimon.

¡ No es nada!--La vos de Ryo se escucha enfadada

Señor sonrisa?—a Henry le paresia gracioso ese sobrenombre

Es una larga historia—le respondió Rika

Me agradaría escucharla—Henry se animo ante el cambio de tema-- y saber que asido de todos mientras estuve ausente.

¡ No cuentes con migo!—Ryo paresia alborotado con Henry

Yo no tenga nada mejor que hacer—Rika decidió mediar ante la situación—así que por donde empezamos

Ambos se alejan dejando a ryo furioso

El joven Pegaso se encuentra también preparándose para irse mas es detenido suavemente por Zoe

¡Hola!—la vos de Zoe paresia un poco nerviosa

¡Hola!—le respondió Takuya

El silencio se ase entre ellos

Y como te fue en tu primer día—Zoe paresia encontrar un tema sencillo de conversación -- en una escuela normal

Es tal y como lo recuerdo—Takuya respondió lo primero que le llego a la cabeza—maestros, compañeros clases--el se estira suavemente--todo es como yo lo recuerdo

Salvo tu club de admiradoras—Zoe ataco un punto blandoo casi sin pensarlo

¡Tal ves¡-- Takuya respondió a ese comentario sonrojándose y rascándose la nariz

El fénix y Andrómeda los observan

Y pensé que siendo un caballero—Koji paresia decepcionado de su amigo-- tendría mas agallas con las chicas.

Hay cosas que ni los mismos maestros, pueden cambiar—Koichi compartio el sentir de su gemelo.

Regresemos con los tamers para precisar Rika y Henry

Así que el ha estado asiendo comerciales y saliendo como extra en algunas películas—Henry entendía el por que del cambio de actitud de Ryo

Si para serte sincera-- Rika paresia melancólica al hablar--paso de ser agradable a un verdadero engreído, la fama se le subió a la cabeza.

Eso suele pasarle a las personas-- Henry se notaba sereno--que olvidan que la fama es algo pasajero.

Iba a continuar cuando nota algo que lo inquieta un poco

¡Esa chica es Suzi!-- Henry ve a su hermana llevando el uniforme de su escuela primaria acompañado por makoto.

Oye no empieces..-- Rika enmudece pues ambos desaparecen y reaparecen frente a la pareja.

¡Oye no vuelvas a hacer eso!—Rika se llevo la mano al pecho por la sorpresa

¡Discúlpame!—Henry se disculpo por lo brusco del paseo-- pero creo que cierta señorita tiene explicaciones que dar.

¡Hermano por favor!-- Suzie lo mira con ojos lastimeros

Sabes que cuando pones esa cara—Henry se rasca la cabeza sabiéndose vencido-- no puedo negarte nada

Ella le da una bella sonrisa

Fingiré que no los vi—Henry les da la espalda--¡mas no te ayudare si Papa los descubre!

Al terminar esas palabras la pareja sale corriendo.

Las cosas han cambiado mas de lo que yo suponía—Henry mira el cielo con melancolía-- o tal ves quería

Takato y tu también cambiaron—Rika pone su mano en su hombro-- y no nos quejamos

Si bueno—Henry suspira resignado--tendré que hacerme a la idea de que nada es como yo lo recuerdo y nada será lo mismo otra ves.

Gracias por lo que me contaste-- El suspira y después vuelve a hablar --y por ponerme al tanto de las investigaciones que se llevan a cabo sobre el debo irme.

¿Adonde?—Rika esperaba hablar un poco mas con el

Un asunto de la fundación—Henry la mira a los ojos—si quieres saber mas ve las noticias de las 9

Ellos se despiden el dragón se aleja por la transitada calle

En otro lugar el cisne y Juri se encuentran caminando por la calle quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras se encontraban lejos

Debió de ser difícil estar en medio de la tundra—Juri se mostraba un poco triste al oír las palabras de Takato.

Lo único que me dio fuerzas para continuar—Takato la miro enamorado-- era tu rosario

Ella lo mira de manera tierna y enamorada

El le devuelve la misma mirada mas el encanto es roto por el dragón

Disculpen por interrumpir—Henry se sentia un poco incomodo por romper la bella atmósfera

¿Que pasa?---la vos de juri se escucha molesta

Takato es hora de irnos—Henry le señalo su relog de pulcera-- nos esperan en el coliseo

¡Tienes razón!—Takato miro resignado la hora-- juri me tengo que ir

¿Por qué?—a Juri no le agradaba esa situación

Lo sabrás esta noche—le respondió Takato---mira las noticias de las 9

Ambos caballeros desaparecen entre la multitud dejándola muy confundida

Ya es de noche y las familias que tienen un televisor ven las noticias de la 9

Y ahora pasando a información general

Este anuncio será el inicio de todo

Saint seiya masami kurumada digimon 03 tamers y 04 frontier akiyoshi hongo este trabajo solo es por diversión.

Espero que los cambios sean de su agrado jito matazos, flores lo que sea

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragón


	6. Chapter 6

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

TORNEO DE GALAXIAS

Esta noche la señorita Saori kido presidenta de la fundación galant a echo el siguiente anuncio el presentador de noticias da paso a la rueda de prensa

Los reporteros rodean una nueva arena de combates donde Saori y Tatsumi están en el centro una copula celeste se muestra

Me complace anunciar que esta semana dará inicio—Saori apunta con su báculo al falso cielo que se ilumina en estrellas-- ¡el nuevo torneo de galaxias!

Los reporteros hay reunidos tratan de que su pregunta sea la primera

¿¡La fundación realizara otro torneo después de lo que paso en el ultimo!?-una reportera se mostraba sorprendida ante la declaración de Saori

En esta ocasión nos hemos asegurado de que no habrá interrupciones de ese tipo—Saori respondido rápidamente la pregunta

¿Cuantos caballeros participaran en esta ocasión?—pregunto con interés un segundo reportero

16 en total—Tatsumi respondía la cuestión

!Los conoceremos antes o durante el torneo¡--pregunto un tercer reportero

Los conocerán en este momento—Saori cedió la palabra a su guarda espaldas-- Tatsumi por favor

¡Caballeros de Atena muéstrense!—clamo Tatsumi asiendo que las constelaciones del falso cielo brillaron de estas fueron cayendo los santos

¡Jóvenes por favor—pidió Saori a los jóvenes-- preséntense ,nombre y armadura!

Takuya de Pegaso—el pelicafe adopto la pose clásica de su maestro

Lee Henry de dragón—el orgullosamente mostraba su escudo

Takato de cisne—adopto la defensa de su maestro

Koichi de Andrómeda---el cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho mostrando sus cadenas

Koji de fénix---el dio la espalda al los reporteros

Todos los caballeros antes mencionados usan las armadura clásica

Jacob de liebre-este joven es aquel niño que fuese amigo del cisne hyoga ahora transformado en su alumno, su armadura es de un azul fuerte consta de dos botas largas asta la rodilla cinturón largo peto corto puños cortos y hombreras cuadradas su casco es una corona de acero con dos piezas que cubren sus pómulos

Leonardo de delfín-es un joven de pelo negro y corto de ojos cafés su armadura es de un color azul claro con adornos dorados dos botas cortas rodilleras cinturón corto peto completo y hombreras cuadradas su casco en una corona de acero que tiene los ojos dorados de un delfín

ángel de lince- el tiene el cabello largo rubio y ojos azules su armadura se componen de dos botas largas ,cinturón largo ,peto corto ,hombreras ovaladas de color negro con motivos dorados su casco tiene la forma de la cabeza de un lince

Lee Cheng de-- tigre de cabello largo y ojos negros su armadura es de color amarillo oscuro con motivos de plata se compone de dos botas largas, cinturón largo, peto medio, las garras son las hombreras puños cortos. su casco es tiene la forma de la cabeza de tigre

Martín de pez volador-- de cabello rubio peinado como si fuera una escoba es de ojos verdes su armadura es de color verde agua en su totalidad se compone de dos botas cortas rodilleras redondas, cinturón largo medio peto, una hombrera sencilla y otra doble su casco es al estilo troyano

Kazae de jirafa-- de cabello negro casi a rape a su cabeza este joven africano es de piel completamente oscura y de ojos negros y el mas alto de todos su armadura es de dolor oro se compone de dos botas largas cinturón corto puños largos hombreras rectangulares su peto es completo su casco representa la cabeza de la jirafa

Franco de caballito-- de cabello café y largo tiene la piel bronceada y los ojos dorados su armadura es de un tono ocre con motivos rojos se compone de botas cortas, rodilleras redondeas cinturón largo medio peto una hombrera cuadrada y otra rectangular su casco es en forme de cabeza de caballo

Maxwell de halcón-- su cabello es corto y rojo es de ojos verdes su armadura es verde con motivos en azul se compone de dos botas largas cinturón largo hombreras ovaladas peto colpeto puños su casco es una corona de acero con dos puntas saliendo de sus sienes tiene al igual que el fénix plumas en su espalda

Dilandu de quimera-- de cabellera verde y ojos del mismo color luce una armadura plateada con motivos dorados en su puño derecho se puede distinguir la forma de una cabeza de cabra en su puño derecho en su puño derecho la forma de una serpiente en su puño izquierdo en sus pies se notan las garras de un águila y su casco es una mascara de león

Mohamed de serpiente-- de cabello negro peinado en cola de caballo de piel morena y ojos cafés este joven egipcio luce flaco y de apariencia famélica su armadura es de un color similar ala arena se compone de dos botas largas, cinturón corto peto completo hombreras redondeadas su casco es al estilo de los centuriones romanos en su puño que tiene la forma de una serpiente con dos colmillos que sobresalen

Jasón de grifo--- de cabello negro largo de ojos verdes su armadura es roja se compone de dos botas largas cinturón largo peto completo hombreras ovaladas su casco esta en forma de cabeza de águila y en sus puños se pueden distinguir las garras de un león

Las familias de los elegidos observan con emoción y nerviosismo esta rueda de prensa

Cuatro años lejos y después lo asen combatir—la Sra. Matsuki apretaba fuertemente un pañuelo tratando de no llorar

Tranquila todo saldrá bien--- el Sr matsuki acariciaba la espalda de su esposa-- ya veras

Henry se ve muy bien en televisión— Suzie veía con cierta admiración a su hermano en la televisión

No lo negare mi hijo es muy fotogénico—el Sr wong miraba la televison con cierto recelo-- aunque esa idea del combate no me agrada mucho

¡Nunca nos dijeron que harían de el un espectáculo publico¡—se quejaba amargamente el padre de takuya

Tampoco que podríamos evitarlo o que el se negaría—se unia a la queja su pareja

Por favor que nada le pase¡--la madre de koichi se encuentra frente al televisor

El padre de koji y su madrastra también están nerviosos no desean que nada malo lo pase a su hijo

En este momento sortearemos los combates de la primera ronda¡--a espaldas de Tatsumi surge una tómbola de aire y barias pelotas con los dibujos de la constelación de cada caballero

Les aseguran que ante un notario publico las esferas tienen un peso exactamente igual—Saori enciende la maquina que revuelve las esferas-- y que esta maquina sacara resultados completamente al azar

Dos salen por los conductos de salida y el primer combate es anunciado en vos de Saori

Delfín contra pez volador

Las siguientes esferas salen

Pegaso contra caballito

Las siguientes

Dragón contra serpiente

Las siguientes son

Tigre contra grifo

Siguiente combate

Cisne contra lince

Siguiente combate

Liebre contra jirafa

El siguiente combate es

Halcón contra fénix

Y el ultimo combate será

Andrómeda contra quimera

Se ase un minuto de silencio en la rueda antes de que la tormenta de preguntas recomience

Los caballeros son constante mente fotografiados para los diarios de la mañana mientras la señorita kido continua con las respuestas para los periodistas

Por favor una ultima pregunta—Saori pidió a los reporteros

¿Por que competirán ellos esta ves?—el reportero recordaba la codiciada armadura dorada del torneo pasado

Tatsumi por favor-- Saori pide a su guarda espaldas hacer los honores--muestra el primer premio para el ganador

¡Es la corona del triunfo! --El muestra una corona de olivos echa de oro y platino-- ¡con la cual glorificaremos al ganador de este torneo!

¡yo seré el vencedor¡--gritaron los jóvenes santos al mismo tiempo

Finalmente regresan con el presentador de las noticias

En otras noticias

La mañana siguiente es ajetreada para los santos de bronce que tienen una vida normal pues descubren que no la tendrán en mucho tiempo paréese que no hay persona que no los hubiera visto por televisión la noche anterior

En el descanso los gemelos matan el tiempo jugando a las cartas cuando uno de sus compañeros se acerca a ellos

Y que piensan hacer?—pregunto con aparente interes

Con que?—pregunto Koji

Con su nueva fama¡--le respondió

Fama¡?—Koichi no entendía lo que el decía

No se hagan los inocentes—el sonrió con cinismo-- que será primero comerciales, cine, TV

Kijo lo mira por un minuto ve su mano y luego habla

Y dime que arias—Koji sigue en su juego sin prestarle agencian-- si estuvieras en mi lugar

Hablas en serio?¡--pregunto extrañado el muchacho

Si¡-- Koichi toma un carta y paga con otra

Pues¡--el finge pensar-- ¡todo eso! Películas, series de televisión, comerciales y cobraría mas costoso cada nuevo trabajo. a quien no le gusta la fama o el poder. salir con bellas chicas, fiestas nocturnas, creo que necesitaría vacaciones cada semana. para reponerme de mi semana de trabajo.

Eso es todo¡--dice Koji en un todo de enojo—si que eres patético

Que?—el se sintió ofendido por la declaración del fénix

Hermano no te enojes--- Koichi trato de calmar a su hermano

Es verdad una mente pequeña--- Koji lo mira con burla--- tiene pensamientos pequeños.

Ideas pequeñas?¡—el se sentia humillado por la actitud del caballero

Si todo lo que se te ocurriera hacer es dinero, tus ideas son mas que pequeñas-- Koji lo miro directo a los ojos--mi maestro me a entrenado para la grandeza y todo lo que mencionas, es insignificante en comparación.

Mientras Henry y Takato

Henry esta en el patio meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol, mas es interrumpido por Ryo.

Molesto¡-- dijo Ryo con ironía al verlo

No---dice Henry sin abrir los ojos

Venia a felicitarte mi agente dijo—Ryo paresia molesto al hablar-- que te iban a dar el papel de una película.

Descuida tal ves aun tengas oportunidad de obtenerlo—le respondió Henry con calma--ya que rechace ese papel.

Lo rechazaste,-- Ryo paresia impresionado por lo que acababa de oír--rechazaste el papel de una película.

Si lo rechace no me interesa—Henry le dijo con calma-- algo como eso es insignificante

Tanto tiempo en la selva—Ryo golpeo suavemente su cabeza-- te debe haber afectado el cerebro

Mi mente nunca a estado mas clara y mis objetivos mas definidos--- Henry finalmente abre los ojos--¡soy un caballero de Atena are cosas mas grandes en mi vida que una película!

Ryo solo se da media vuelta y se restira

Takato esta en una mejor situación Juri y el conversan en una esquina del patio deportivo hablan de lo que le a estado pasando.

Enserio me sorprendiste—Juri lo vio un poco ruborizada-- deberías haber visto el rostro de mi padre cuando te vio en la televisan

Si bueno era una sorpresa--- Takato se rasco la nuca con rubor—daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Ella lo miro un poco triste

Que pasa?—Takato se extraño de las acciones de Juri—¿dije algo malo?

Es que me sorprende tu actitud—Juri lo miro un poco ruborizada y con lagrimas en sus ojos-- pareciera que solo vas a participar en un festival deportivo.

Juri te prometo estar bien – Takato le yomo suavemente los hombros—no entrena todos estos años por nada

Muchos estarán en tu contra—Juri trata de no romper en llanto—no quiero que te pase algo.

Yo el caballero de bronce de cisne—Takato se inclina suavemente ante Juri—te prometo salir vencedor en mis combates

Juri se ruburisa ante la accion de su amigo

El Pegaso tiene una platica difícil con su amiga Zoe

Serás de los primeros en combatir—Zoe paresia enojada al hablar con Takuya—en el torneo.

Si será contra franco de caballito-- Takuya trata de sonar calmo frente a la vos acusadora de su amiga--es un español

Bien llámame desde el hospital— Zoe le dio una sonrisa irónica

Que?—Takuya se siente ofendido ante la insinuación de Zoe--¡ crees que perderé!

Eso o que terminaras con algunos huesos rotos—le respondió Zoe---hay otras formas de hacerse famoso.

Esto no es por la fama--- Takuya trata de calmar a su furica amiga

No te creo --- Zoe sin voltear se aleja del Pegaso

Me tienes poca fe sabes-- Takuya se rasca un poco la cabeza y después dice---salgan si ya se divirtieron.

Koji y Koichi salen de atrás de un armario de zapatos

Por que siempre se esconden hay¡--- Takuya pregunto con ironia a sus amigos

No lo sabemos—le respondió Koji con ironia en su vos--será que es un lugar privilegiado, para oír tus discusiones de tono infantil con Zoe.

Tiene razón—Koichi apoyo a su hermano-- parecen dos niños discutiendo por un juguete

Me alegra que mi maestro-- Takuya suspira y carga su mochila al hombro--no me observe en esos momento.

Tu maestro también llego a comportarse de ese modo--Marín la caballero de plata del águila se aparéese frente a los tres santos de bronce

Superiora Marín¡-- Takuya mostró su respeto ante la maestra de su maestro

Esta noche es tu noche tu primer combate—Marín le mostró una sonrrisa-- como caballero en el coliseo ¡nervioso!

No fui entrenado para este momento—Takuya se mostró orgulloso frente a su superiora

Pues deberías¡-- Marín lo miro de tal modo que el paresia hacerse pequeño-- por que tu maestro será testigo de tu combate

En serio—Takuya pregunto mezcla de extrañeza y temor—¿mi maestro esta en Japón?

Y también los suyos¡-- Marín miro a los dos gemelos

Eso no me sorprende-- le respondió Koji

Le causare buena impresión a mi maestro-- respondió Koichi

El gran maestro también lo espera---una vos suave se ase notar

Esa vos solo puede ser de—Koji busco la fuente de la vos con una mezcla de regocijo y nostalgia.

Koji hola—Helen le sonríe con timidez y continua-- mi amor

Helen eres tu¡---Koji no puede creer lo que ves sus ojos una joven de cabello largo y negro que viste, un vestido largo con bordado de flores esta frente a el.

Ambos al estar cerca se abrasan con fuerza

Dime que no estoy soñando¡—dijo Koji al abrasar a Helen

Solo que los dos soñemos lo mismo—le respondió Helen

Jovencitos¡--la vos de la caballero del águila los devuelve al mundo real--no quiero interrumpir pero, se espera que ustedes estén en el coliseo a las 7 en punto especialmente tu jovencito.

Si superiora—Takuya respondió en un tono marcial

Helen nos vamos—Marín le indico a Helen que era hora de despedirse

Si adiós Koji—Helen se despide y parte tras Marin.

Esta es la antesala del los combates solo una preparación para el torneo galáctico

_Espero que siga por buen camino jito matazos, flores lo que sea_

_Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragón_


	7. Chapter 7

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

Primera ronda

En un reconstruido y mas moderno coliseo de la fundación. el combate entre Leonardo de delfín y martín de pez volador esta en su apogeo, la multitud ruge ante las técnicas de ambos gladiadores.

Huracán místico¡- el caballero de pez volador genera una ráfaga de viento con su cosmos, que amenaza con hacer volar a su contrincante. el resiste y se coloca en posición de contraataque.

Choque de sonar¡- una onda síquica deja al caballero de pez volador desorientado el lo aprovecha y realiza otro ken.

Torpedo de energía¡- una esfera de luz se forma en su mano derecha y la arroja en contra de su oponente el cual queda fuera de combate.

El tablero digital comienza con la cuenta obligatoria 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0

Y el ganador del primer combate es Leonardo de delfín¡-clamo el narrador cuando su nombre astral fue mostrado en la pantalla electrónica

Tras el anuncio de su victoria, el caballero de delfín levanta sus brazos en señal de victoria.

Los demás competidores se encuentran en uno de los pasillos, a la altura de la arena.

Interesante combate—el caballero de jirafa se veía complacido por la actuación de los otros caballeros

Si el pez volador se confió a sus técnicas secretas—el lince estaba de acuerdo con la jirafa- y no pensó el dejar algo para el final

Eso fue aprovechado por el delfín a la perfección—el caballero del halcón se unia al debate entre caballeros

Takuya es tu turno—el fénix señalo el tablero electrónico sobre la arena- si no mal interpreto el tablero

Si lo es—dice animado el Pegaso al ver que se iluminaba su nombre astral y el de su rival- espero que me vea

No pidas milagros—le dijo el fénix burlonamente- ella estaba muy enojada esta tarde

No tienes que recordármelo¡—el Pegaso baja la cabeza con una sombra en señal de depresión

Damas y caballeros-el cronista llama la atención del publico-Pasaremos al siguiente combate de esta noche- en el coliseo se ase un silencio sepulcral al momento de que el siguiente combate es anunciado.

En la esquina azul de Japón—clama el narrador

Es mi entrada- Takuya sale corriendo, mientras un elevador oculto ase aparecer su armadura desde un hueco en el suelo, esta al sentir a su poseedor de desarma y se incorpora a su cuerpo.

Takuya de Pegaso¡- este es recibido entre aplausos y silbidos

Y en la esquina roja de España¡-este salta en el aire mientras se enviste en su ropaje

Franco de caballito¡- el levanta un brazo para saludar al publico

Comiencen¡- la orden del anunciador es atendida por los santos que comienzan a girar alrededor del centro de la arena, manteniendo una distancia de tres metros entre ellos.

Escuche que te entreno una leyenda entre nosotros—Franco hablo un poco con Takuya- sagitario seiya, vencedor sobre herís, Apolo, Poseidón ayudo a Atena a regresar a su trono en el santuario, derroto a los caballeros de asgard y fue de los que sello a hades en la olla de Atena que leyenda.

Si mi maestro es grande—respondió un poco vanidoso Takuya.

Veamos a quien entreno ¡puño de acero!-el ken del joven caballo se dirige contra Pegaso el cual lo esquiva y comienza un contraataque.

Patada Pegaso¡-las rápidas patadas del Pegaso son difíciles de esquivar por el caballo mas el intenta otro ken.

Caballo de hierro¡- el ataque directo del caballo es contundente, arroja a Takuya a los limites de la arena, este se levanta con dificultad.

No esta mal—responde Takuya mientras se limpia la sangre de sus labios- ahora es mi turno-el se lanza con velocidad e impacta en el centro del abdomen de franco con una poderosa tecleada, el cual escupe sangre.- y dime ¿que opinas ahora?—le pregunto a su rival.

Esperaba algo mas—respondió Franco-¡puño de hierro!-Takuya lo esquiva y salta.

¡Si es lo que deseas, es lo que tendrás!—responde Takuya-¡Meteoro Pegaso!- la patada impacta a franco, su armadura se destroza y el cae inconsciente.

Nocaut¡-claman desde la cabina de oudio- el ganador de la noche es, ¡Takuya de Pegaso!.

El publico ruge eufórico ante la rápida victoria de Pegaso los santos restantes analizan su ataque.

No fue una patada raza,- Ángel paresia impresionado por la batalla-¡fueron trescientas o mas!

Si como una lluvia de meteoros- Maxwell concordaba con Ángel

Eso es lo menos que se espera- Koji alardeo un poco-cuando te entrena un santo de oro

Su maestro y Marín también se encuentran satisfechos por la actuación de su alumno

Veo que el a dominado por completo el meteoro—dijo Marín satisfecha

De que te sorprendes?—Seiya no pudo evitar sonar presuntuoso- lo entrenamos para ser invencible

La arena cierra por esa noche, la batalla galáctica es noticia en los diarios y los noticieros también sus protagonistas,

A la mañana siguiente.

Los caballeros restantes practican a la vista del publico, en los patios de la fundación.

Henry nota a dos figuras conocidas y camina asta donde están su hermana y Rika

Practicando duro¡- Suzie saludo a su hermano-¿no hermano?

Si hoy combato—Henry sonrió a su hermana menor

Con quien?- Suzie pregunto con curiosidad

El señala a mohamed el cual esta frente a una columna de concreto sólido

Contra eso¡- Suzie trato de no estallar en carcajadas- descansa tienes este juego en la bolsa

Nunca juzgues a un libro, solo por su portada.—Henry señala que observe con detenimiento a mohamed

De un momento a otro mohamed, rodea la columna con sus brazos y la constriñe asta romperla en dos.

Suzie traga saliva al ver lo que el oponente al que enfrentara su hermano hizo.

Intempestivamente aparéese el rey digimon que sin saludo o cortesía alguna comenta.

Y dime dragón si el te captura—pregunto irónico Ryo-¿cuantos huesos sanos te quedarían?

Ryo viniste- Henry trato de ser amable-me halagas

¿Y que quiere el rey de los digimons, en este lugar?- pregunto Rika

Solo espero que el dragón—respondió Ryo-responda mi pregunta

Tendrá que capturarme para hacerlo- Henry respondió calmo- y yo no pienso permitirle esa ventaja

Eso quisiera verlo¡- respondió Ryo

Y por que no lo ases en el coliseo esta noche?- Cheng el caballero del tigre aparéese junto al dragón.

Y disculpa¡- Ryo pregunto irónico nuevamente-¿nos conocemos?

No soy lee Cheng—Cheng saludo con una suave inclinación a Ryo- caballero de bronce de tigre, entrene junta a Henry en los 5 picos antiguos en rozan,

Sabes me encantaría ver como le rompen la espalda en publico ,pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender esa misma noche-Ryo se retira y pierde entre los espectadores hay reunidos

Simpático no hermano—Cheng miraba molesto al rey digimon legarse

Te acostumbras a el- Henry respondió a su compañero de entrenamiento

Oye y por que llamas a mi hermano, hermano¡?- pregunto Suzie

Es un larga historia—Cheng le respondió a la pequeña- su pongo que tu eres Suzie, su hermana menor de la que tanto solía hablar.

Enserio hablaba de mi¡- Suzie paresia emocionada ante ese echo

De ti y de sus amigos¡-respondió Cheng- ¡había días en que quería lanzarlo cascada abajo!.

Mientras eso pasa Henry y Rika hablan un poco

Mis padres irán a ver mi primer combate—Henry trataba de ocultar su pena- esta noche contra serpiente ¿por que no vas?

Realmente pensé verlo a través de la televisión- Rika respondió halagada-mas si me estas invitando

Entonces iras¡- Henry sonaba feliz

Te veré esta noche—Rika le sonrió al santo- vamos Suzie ya es hora de irse

Si adiós hermano—Suzie se despidió de su hermano

Las chicas se alejan del lugar ,ambos compañeros regresan a sus rutinas de entrenamiento.

Y dime hermano?—pregunto Cheng a Henry mirándolo de manera burlona

Que pasa¡?—Henry sabia que la mirada de Cheng solo significaba una cosa

Miento—Cheng sonrió de manera burlona- si digo que el niño bonito que se fue ofuscado ase un momento y tu no están interesados en la pelirroja

El solo calla

El que calla otorga—Cheng sonrió malicioso al ver el rostro de su amigo

Es la noche de los combates 3 y 4 del torneo galáctico los padres de Henry se encuentran tomando sus lugares en el palco especial que la fundación les concedió solo por ser familiares de uno de los participantes comparten asientos con Shiryu el cual esta acompañado por Shunrei

Hola no lo había visto desde as...¡-el Sr. Wong no sabia como hablarle al maestro dorado.

Tres años—respondió Shiryu- cuando su hijo fue seleccionado para ser caballero y lo acepte en mi tutela en rozan

Y la señorita es?—pregunto el padre de henry al ver la compañía del maestro de libra.

A hola¡-la joven china respondió amablemente la cuestión del Sr. Wong- soy shunrei la novia del maestro de libra

Pero por favor tomen asiento— Shiryu señalo los asientos vacios a los invitados- el combate esta próximo a empezar, mis alumnos los impresionaran.

Sobre el domo se muestra un falso cielo estrellado, las luces se apagan un momento y los reflectores se centran en la arena.

Damas y caballeros presentes esta noche en el segundo día de combates del torneo galáctico,-el tablero electrónico se enciende con los nombres de cuatro caballeros

En el primer combate de la noche—el anunciador pronuncia el primer enfrentamiento de la noche

¡En la esquina azul ,de Japón Henry de dragón!-el salta y embiste en el aire colocándose el posición para iniciar el combate

¡Y en la esquina roja de Egipto, mohamed de serpiente!- el también esta listo para el combate-

Al centro¡- ambos competidores se colocan en el centro de la arena, a tres metros uno del otro.

Entre ellos hay una pequeña conversación

Listo para ser aniquilado—Mohamed se pone en posición de ataque

Es una pregunta? o ¡una afirmación!—Henry adopta la pose de defensa con su escudo frente a su cuerpo

Comiencen—la vos del cronista se una a una campana

La orden de inicio es escuchada por los dos gladiadores

El primer ataque es dado por el caballero de serpiente

¡Colmillos de serpiente!- Mohamed ataca con el puño con forma de cabeza de serpiente, al cual le crecen los colmillos.

Henry esquiva los ataques procurando mantener distancia sobre su adversario

Que pasa dragón?—Mohamed sonreía con burla mientras atacaba a su oponente- sabes lo que te pasara, si mis colmillos te tocan.

Henry sabe que no podrá huir para siempre, por lo que detiene el siguiente golpe mas.

Que demonios¡?- Henry observa como el brazo del santo de serpiente paréese volverse de goma, enrollándose sobre su brazo le clava los colmillos en la parte des nuda de sus brazo.

Ambos santos se separan, la serpiente paréese confiado.

¡Bien!—Mohamed llevo a la altura de sus ojos su puño que goteaba unas gotas de sangre-¿que te párese mi veneno dragón?

¡¿Dijo veneno¡?—el Sr. Wong sintió una extraña sensación al oír las palabras de serpiente.

El puño derecho del santo de serpiente pose un poderoso veneno- Shiryu explica los pormenores del poder de serpiente-que paraliza a aquel que este en contacto con el.

No puede ser¡- Suzie mira preocupada la arena

Henry¡-la vos de Rika se oye preocupada

Bien dragón¡ como te sientes?- Mohamed se burlaba de su oponente al creerlo vencido por su toxina

Como quieres que me sienta¡?- Henry miraba calmo al santo contrincante

Que como puedes hablar¡?- Mohamed estaba sorprendido -¡te inyecte suficiente veneno como para paralizar a un elefante!

Hablas de esto¡- Henry muestra un músculo hinchado del brazo donde recibió el veneno

Que? –Mohamed estaba impresionado-¿ como hiciste eso? el santo de serpiente esta asustado, sabe que si su veneno no afecta a su oponente sus otras técnicas no servirán de nada.

Esto es sencillo cuando dominas cada músculo de tu cuerpo a la perfección¡- Henry comprimiendo el músculo saca el veneno de su cuerpo

Eso fue asqueroso¡- Suzie coloco sus manos en la boca en señal de aversión

Eso no me da miedo¡- Mohamed ataco directamente a Henry-¡golpe de látigo!- trata de atacarlo con los colmillos de su puño ,mas esta ves Henry lo detiene con su escudo rompiendo los colmillos de este.

Como pudo?—la Sra. Wong quedo impresionada con lo acontecido.

El escudo que ahora tiene su hijo es el escudo de dragón- Shiryu señala el protección en el brazo derecho de Henry-el mas poderoso entre todo los escudos, este tiene la dureza de un diamante.

Es hora de terminar este duelo¡- Henry prepara el movimiento previo al dragón naciente.

Dragón naciente¡- Henry golpea con la fuerza de una bomba al lánguido culebra dejándolo inconsciente.

En el tablero se comienza la cuenta 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0

Nocaut¡-clama el presentador- ¡el ganador del combate es Henry de dragón!

El joven dragón recibe las ovaciones del publico, aunque solo pone atención a la de cierta chica de cabello anaranjado. la cual junto a su pequeña hermana vitorean su nombre.

Mientras su oponente sale en camilla el siguiente combate es anunciado

¡Damas y caballeros!-el anunciador da los pormenores- el siguiente combate de esta noche comenzara en unos minutos

Henry se encamina a el pasillo donde los demás santos participantes lo miran con cierta sorpresa

Así que ese fue el dragón naciente—Ángel de lince mira de reojo a Henry- ken del gran maestro de libra.

No me imaginaba que fuera tan poderoso—Maxwell paresia impresionado

Amigo estas bien?—Cheng pregunto a Henry sobre su salud

Solo tengo entumido el brazo- Henry le respondió-¿Cheng estas listo?

¡Solo obsérvame!- Cheng el santo del tigre se pone en posición para salir

¡Damas y caballeros!—el anunciador pide la atención del publiuco- el segundo combate de la noche dará inicio.

¡En la esquina azul de china!—el caballero tigre salta para envestir su ropaje- lee Cheng de tigre

¡En la esquina roja!—el santo del grifo enviste y toma pose- de Rumania Jasón de grifo

¡Al centro!- la orden es respetada por los jóvenes gladiadores.

¡Comiencen!-la orden es seguida por una campana.

El dragón tubo suerte—Jasón realizo el ademán de derrota- pero tu no la tendrás

¡Demuéstramelo!—Cheng pidió pruebas de las palabras de su rival

El santo de grifo ataca al tigre con las garras de su armadura

El tigre las esquiva y da unos zarpazos propias

Es el momento¡- Jasón del grifo salta y abre las pequeñas alas de su espalda.

"Tempestad"- el se lanza girando en picada contra de el tigre. el no lo puede esquivar y recibe el golpe de lleno, el cual lo arroja varios metros esta cae de pie.

Me sorprendes tigre¡- Jasón felicito con ironía a su rival

Los gatos siempre caemos de pie¡- Cheng tomo pose de ataque

Y usaras el dragón naciente en mi contra?¡- Jasón insito el ataque de tigre

No¡- Cheng junta su garras al centro de su pecho y grita- ¡no mereces el mejor ken de mi maestro!

"El huracán del tigre"- la espiral de fuerza captura al grifo, asiéndolo girar a alta velocidad noqueándolo en el acto.

El conteo comienza 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,,1,0

¡Nocaut total!—el narrador grita-¡ el ganador es el caballero del tigre!"

Con este combate damas y caballeros—el comentarista continua- concluye la primer ronda eliminatoria, los esperamos mañana para dar inicio a la segunda ronda, previo a los octavos de final.

Entre aplausos los combates, en el coliseo llegan a su fin por esa noche.


	8. Chapter 8

EL NUEVO ZODIACO

Segunda ronda

Es el siguiente día a las batallas del dragón y el tigre, un nervioso Takato se encuentra caminando a través del pasillo que lo llevara a su encuentro contra el lince ángel.

En su mente habla consigo mismo

¡Bien aquí estoy!—se decía así mismo mientras caminaba-¡ mi primer combate en este torneo!

flash back

El se encuentra en el salón de clases platicando con Henry acerca de su batalla anterior

¿En algún momento estuviste preocupado?—pregunto Takato a Henry

¡Claro!—reconocía Henry- mentiría si dijera que no y ¿tu lo estas?—pregunto el peli azul a su amigo

Si¡-respondió Takato un poco apenado- una cosa es golpear glaciares y pelear contra un oso polar! y otra pelear contra un caballero!

Nos defendemos mejor que un oso—respondió Henry

Fin del flash back

Y por otro lado- Takato bajo su mirada con depresión- ¡tengo el echo de que nadie cree que puedo ganar!

Flash back

Algunos de sus compañeros se encuentran revisando un diario el cual día a día da una ficha técnica de los santos participantes

¡Oye Takato!- Hirokazu lo llama para ver sus estadísticas y las de su rival-Seguro que te enfrentaras a este sujeto,

Si fue decidido por sorteo.—Takato respondió

¡Pues mira a quien te enfrentaras!—Kenta señalo la tabla de estadísticas, esta era clara en comparación el cisne Takato estaba en desventaja lo superaba en altura peso y fuerza.

Eso no es lo único que cuenta en una batalla—se defendió Takato

Pero ayudan—le respondió Hirokazu

Fin del flash back

El sigue caminando por el pasillo, el combate en el que el participara esta a unos minutos de empezar.

"Jacob también esta nervioso me lo dijo esta tarde"

Flash back

Es la hora de la salida el ya a sacado sus zapatos de su casillero y se prepara para ir a casa un momento antes de las practicas

Takato, takato¡- la vos de Jacob se escucha a las puertas de su colegio.

El sale al encuentro de su compañero de entrenamiento, el cual no viene solo una caballero femenino esta con el.

Ania, Jacob¡¿ que pasa? se supone que nos veríamos esta tarde- Takato pregunta a los recién llegados que ya levantan miradas y comentarios

Podemos hablar en privado?—pregunto Jacob a Takato

Síganme por favor¡- Takato suavemente salta, para llegar a la azotea de la escuela donde el estudia.

Bien¡-dijo Takato a Jacob- este es el lugar mas privado de la escuela

Takato se sincero en lo que te voy a preguntar—Jacob paresia nervioso al hablarle

Que pasa Jacob?—Takato notaba las sensaciones en la vos de su compañero

Crees que estemos preparados—Jacob sonaba temeroso- para el combate de esta noche

Si no lo estamos- Takato coloca su mano en los hombros de jacob- hemos desperdiciado cuatro años de nuestras vidas

El tiene razón Jacob—Anastasia concuerda con las palabras de su amigo

Fin del flash back

El finalmente esta en el pasillo que lo llevara a la arena. para su sorpresa su maestro lo espera y junto a el esta ella la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Juri, maestro que pasa?¡- Takato pregunta

Vamos entrégaselo¡- Hyoga el maestro de los hielos ,alienta a la jovencita para que entregué algo que ella lleva entre sus manos.

Dijiste cuando volviste que esto te ayudo a regresar¡- Juri le muestra aquel rosario blanco, que le entregase al iniciar su viaje de entrenamiento.

Que te ayude a volver con bien de este combate¡- le coloca el rosario alrededor del cuello del caballero y de improviso un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Buena suerte¡- Dice Juri completamente sonrojada.

Su maestro no dice nada solo se aleja junto a Juri

El se queda estático unos momentos se toca suavemente la mejilla donde recibió el beso

Da un paso luego otro, finalmente corre mientras se anuncia su combate.

En el palco la familia de takato ve llegar junto con Juri a Hyoga de acuario maestro de Jacob, Takato y Anastasia ( es el nombre del caballero femenino que estaba junto a Jacob cuando este fue a ver a takato)

Takato esta bien¡?—pregunto la Sra. matsuki

Si¡-respondió Hyoga

Solo necesitaba un poco de motivación—dice apenada Jury

Aun así –la Sra. matsuki se muestra preocupada-no me siento tranquila

No tiene por que estar ansiosa—Hyoga coloca su mano en su hombro- su hijo es un hombre de recursos.

Damas y caballeros¡-el anunciador pide la atención del publico al escenario- el primer combate de esta noche esta por comenzar.

En la esquina roja de Japón¡-Takato da un gran salto embistiéndose en la armadura de cisne-¡Takato de cisne!

Y su rival en la esquina azul de Alemania¡- el joven de cabellos rubios embiste la armadura de lince cayendo en su esquina-¡Ángel de lince!

Al centro!- los dos competidores obedecen la orden dada.

Prepárate a ser acabado—le dijo Ángel a Takato

Sigue soñando—respondió Takato

Comiencen¡- el anunciador da la indicación a los santos, para el inicio del combate.

Takato retrocede frente a su oponente

Ya huyes cobarde¡- Ángel

Encuéntrame!- Takato asiendo un suave movimiento con sus manos paréese que se multiplica en varias imágenes de si mismo-¡ilusiones de cristal!

Eso no te ayudara- Ángel cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho lanza su energía contra una de las imágenes demostrando que en efecto estaban echas de hielo-¡garras X ¡

Primer error!- la vos de Takato paresia provenir de todas las imágenes.

No te puedes esconder para siempre¡-dice furico el caballero lince- ¡ataque salvaje!- con una velocidad vertiginosa, Ángel arremete contra cada figura de cristal asta que solo queda una.

¡Este es el fin, garras X ¡-el piensa que su combate esta asegurado, mas se da cuenta que también era una figura de hielo

Aquí estoy!- Takato aparéese tras el y realiza una patada cruzada, impulsándolo contra las cadenas que fungen como cuerdas.

En el palco Jury, la familia de takato y su maestro Hyoga, están observando el combate sumamente complacidos.

Les dije que no tenían de que preocuparse—dice Hyoga con una sonrisa- Takato es un muchacho de recursos

Aun con esas palabras de aliento Jury sigue preocupada, su oponente aun no se da por vencido.

Buen movimiento lo aceptare—Ángel se limpio la sangre de su rostro- pero esto no se acabara, mientras mis garras sigan con filo.

Te espero!—le respondió Takato insitando a atacarlo

¡Ataque salvaje!- de un momento a otro Ángel desaparece mas es capturado por las manos de takato justo cuando aparéese frente a el

No podrás detener a mi garra salvaje1—el caballero del lince imprime mas fuerza a su ataque

Si podré al congelarlas!-sin decir mas Takato ,procede a congelarle las manos de su rival.

El esta sorprendido y asustado, a detenido a su mejor arma.

Esto solo te dará un poco de tiempo!- Ángel trata de alardear ,mas se da cuenta de que esta rodeado por copos de nieve.

Estas asiendo otra ilusión!—dijo Ángel al ver lo que lo rodeaba

No!—dice Takato calmadamente- esta no es una ilusión, en las heladas regiones donde yo me entrene, la nieve cae siempre así. cortante como un cristal y brillante como una joya. aunque lo otra cara de esa belleza es el la muerte, los habitantes de estas regiones la miran con temor y respeto la llaman

No puede ser verdad!—Ángel conoce el nombre de esta técnica

¡El polvo de diamantes!- de sus manos sale el rayo de hielo que congelando por completo la armadura de su rival ,este finalmente cae de espaldas.

El conteo da inicio

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0! Nocaut!—cama el presentador-¡ el ganador de este combate es. Takato de cisne!

La familia de cisne se encuentra impresionada, ante el ataque que puede realizar takato

Como pudo hacer eso—el Sr. Matzuki estaba boquiabierto por el poder de su hijo .

Señor no nos llamamos caballeros de hielo—Hyoga miraba divertido el rostro del padre de su aprendiz- por nada. nuestros ataques y técnicas se basan en el hielo y el aire hiper frió, la técnica que utilizo Takato es básica. el rallo solo esta a los 180 grados bajo cero.

Takato salta fuera de del el ring y camina rumbo al pasillo, donde están los caballeros restantes incluyendo su compañero de entrenamiento. Jacob de liebre.

El nota en su mirada el nerviosismo, propio de el primer combate.

¡Tranquilízate o como te dije—Takato le toma el hombro- habremos desperdiciado cuatro años de nuestras vidas!

En mi caso es diferente—le respondió Jacob

Takato esta un poco confundido mas espera lo mejor para su compañero, en las sombras esta Anastasia de lupinex.

¡¿Sigue nervioso—pregunto Takato a Anastasia- no es así ania!

Anastasia No sirvió de mucho la platica de hoy

El segundo combate de la noche dará inicio—el anunciador pidió la atención de los ahí reunidos- en la esquina roja de Tanzania-el santo de la jirafa sube de un gran salto a la arena del coliseo-¡Kazae de jirafa!

Y en la esquina azul de Rusia-Jacob aun nervioso sube a la arena-¡Jacob de liebre!

¡Al centro!- los caballeros obedecen, poniéndose en posición para iniciar la batalla.

Ambos intercambian palabras

Nervioso?—Kazae pregunta a su rival

Si un poco!—responde Jacob

Descuida esto no dolerá!—le respondió Kazae

Comiencen¿-fue la orden a los santos

Kazae toma ventaja. al conectarle una patada en el centro del estomago a Jacob el cual apenas puede estar en pie.

Te dije que no dolería mucho—Kazae se burla de su debilitado rival.

Jacob se siente humillado, si es derrotado el no abra desperdiciado cuatro años sino cinco años de su vida.

Velocidad!- de un momento a otro Jacob, desaparece de la vista de su contrincante y del publico.

Que fue lo que paso?—Juri pregunto asombrada por lo que había visto.

El domina la supervelocidad—responde Hyoga- a simple vista es invisible.

Eso no te ayudara ¡tormenta de arena!- el polvo que Kazae ase aparecer revela la localización a su rival.

¡Polvo de diamantes!-El esta nervioso mas prueba un ataque ,no obstante Kazae lo esquiva y realiza un ken propio.

¡Golpe de arena!- el polvo cubre el cuerpo de el santo de jirafa asiéndolo invisible a los ojos de Jacob, quien sin previo aviso es lanzándolo por una ráfaga de limaduras contra las cadenas.

¡Esto no es todo!- es lo ultimo que dice Jacob antes de que la manos de Kazae estrujen su cuello.

¡Claro que lo es!—clama Kazae- te agrada mi agarre de constrictora, no te soltare asta que te desmayes.

La mente del chico esta confundida, sabe que si pierde abra perdido mas que un combate, pues el tardo un año en convencer a Hyoga de que lo aceptara bajo su tutela.

El tiempo de los entrenamientos, los sacrificio que tubo que realizar, su maestro. siempre paciente, deseoso de ayudar y enseñar sus conocimientos a sus alumnos.

¡No, no lo decepcionare!—el cosmos de Jacob lo cubre

Neblina de cristal-los cristales de hielo cubren a los gladiadores, dándole oportunidad para desaparecer de las manos de su atacante.

¡¿Que fue eso?—Kazae observa que esta rodeado por una fina neblina de cristal.

¡Así como tu utilizas la arena para cubrirte—la vos de Jacob paresia venir de todos lados-yo utilizo los copos de nieve para lo mismo!.

Te seguirás ocultando acaso?—pregunta con desafió Kazae

No, ya no mas!- Jacob se pone en pose de ataque-es el momento de demostrar lo que e logrado en este tiempo, entrenando bajo la tutela de Hyoga de acuario. ¡patada azul!

El santo de liebre se desvanece con su velocidad y arremeta con una patada contra jirafa en vertical, golpeando la barbilla de su oponente el retrocede un par de pasos y se limpia la boca por la sangre que sale de su labio.

¡No esta mal!- el ken de la jirafa es directo el santo de hielo quien ya se prepara para el contraataque-¡ataque estampida!

¡Polvo de diamantes!- el rayo de hielo sale disparado contra Kazae, el cual queda congelado a unos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo.

¡El ganador por nocaut es ,Jacob de liebre!—clama el presentador al momento de dictar la victoria.

Las ovaciones lo llenaron de satisfacción, que sus compañeros de entrenamiento alzaran sus manos señal de triunfo de orgullo, ver la sonrisa y sentir que su maestro aplaudía su victoria, de una alegría indescriptible.

Es la mañana de los ultimo combates de la ronda eliminatoria, los gemelos se sienten listos y deseosos a llega el momento de mostrar de lo que están hechos.

Listo para esta noche hermano¡?—Koji pregunta a su hermano

Claro¡-respondió confiado Koichi- no perderé oportunidad para impresionar a mi maestro y a Helen.

Y no olvides que mama quiere conocer a Helen—Koichi lo miro un poco divertido- después de tu combate

No tienes no que recordarme—Koji baja la mirada apenado- mi madre también desea conocerla.

El lo mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, mas se da cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

Koichi que pasa?—pregunto Koji a su gemelo

Sabes que si derrotamos a nuestros oponentes, nos enfrentaremos en el siguiente combate—Koichi lo miro un poco confundido- no quisiera recordar los momentos en los que como dutsmon, te combatía en el digimundo.

Ten presente que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos cara a cara—Koji lo tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente- y no por eso dejaremos de ser hermanos.

Tienes razón!—le responde Koichi- ¡no tendré miedo!

Koichi se despide de su hermano y camina rumbo a su casa, el camino es tranquilo.

Al llegar su madre lo recibe como siempre, sonriéndole el entra a su casa y realiza los deberes de todo niño normal, si no fuera por que todos en su barriada saben que el es un santo de bronce eso no los sorprendería.

mas nota lo mismo de siempre.

Una limusina lujosa esta frente a su casa, sabe que no es de ningún agente o de un hombre que le pida algo, ese fenómeno se venia dando desde antes de ser un caballero.

El notar su presencia esta se va como siempre.

Algún día debo de acercarme a ese auto—se dijo a si mismo Koichi

El ve desde la ventana al auto alejarse, la vos de su madre lo regresa a la realidad.

La comida esta lista!—dijo la Sra. kimura

Era hora de comer algo antes de irse a las practicas, su combate no seria nada sencillo. de todas las armaduras de bronce, la de la quimera era la mas fuerte, sabia que incluso la de su hermano con su capacidad de auto regenerarse sola a pesar de ser reducida a cenizas, no se comparaba con la armadura de las bestias.

Su madre nota su mirada y decide iniciar una conversación, ajena a el torneo.

Y dime?—pregunto la Sra. Kimura con un poco de ternura- esa chica llamada Helen y tu hermano.¿ donde se conocieron?

Ah que a?¡ -eso saca a Koichi de su sopor- Helen y Koji se conocieron en la isla del fénix.

Vivía hay en ese lugar tan horrible?¡-a la Sra. Kimura le paréese difícil de creer que esa chica de aspecto tan frágil venga de "la antesala del infierno"

Si hay exactamente¡-le respondió Koichi- es increíble donde puedes encontrar el amor.

Si¡ -responde su madre sonrojada

Mama que pasa¡?—Koichi nota la mirada de preocupación de su madre

No me pasa nado hijo¡- respondió su madre un poco nerviosa

Te conozco mama—le respondió Koichi- se que estas preocupada.

Es por lo de esta noche¡-le respondió su madre-¡ será peligroso!

Si no te mentiré—le dijo Koichi-es muy poderoso

Mas te noto calmo¡- Sra. Kimura estaba impactada ante la actitud de su hijo

A mi me entreno alguien mas poderoso!—Koichi toma el hombro de su madre

En la casa de su hermano

El se estaba alistando para irse a las practicas previas a su combate contra el halcón

No era su rival el que lo tenia preocupado, era su maestro solo una victoria rápida y contundente lo impresionaría.

Bien maestro esta noche lo dejare boquiabierto— se dijo Koji frente a su espejo- cuando noquee a mi rival en menos de 15 segundos y entonces Helen y yo podremos ser

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su reloj de pared.

Papa, mama. me voy los veré esta noche en el coliseo- Koji dijo al salir a toda prisa-¡ no olviden los pases o no los dejaran entrar!

En el coliseo todo es expectación es el ultimo combate de las eliminatorias, y con eso el cuadro de la segunda ronda estaría completo.

Los espectadores toman asiento, las luces se apagan y la vos del narrador se escucha.

¡Damas y caballeros!—dijo el narrador- bienvenidos sean a los últimos combates de la primera ronda, donde se enfrentaran los últimos 4 santos de bronce, por su participación en la siguiente fase del torneo.

Comenzaremos en unos minutos

Ikki y Shun caballeros de oro de leo y virgo reciben a las familias de sus discípulos, junto al caballero de leo esta Helen quien no sabe con quien presentarse primero ,si con la madre biológica y con la adoptiva ,su padre también debía de recibir sus saludos. mas al ver la mirada de Ikki decidió esperar al final del combate para presentarse.

¡Damas y caballeros!—el cronista llamo la atención del publico- ¡los últimos combates de la primera ronda, darán inicio!

En la esquina azul de Japón ¡-Koji se presenta desplegando las alas del fénix-¡Koji de fénix!

¡Y en la esquina roja de Inglaterra!-Al caer envestido en su ropaje. da a su rival una pequeña reverencia a la usanza europea.-¡Maxwuel de halcón!

¡Al centro!- los gladiadores de bronce se encuentran en el centro de la arena, donde el fénix habla al halcón.

No es nada personas—el dice Koji a su rival- ¡mas te tengo que noquear en menos de 15 segundos!

¡Inténtalo!—lo reto Maxwell

¡Comiencen!—ordeno el narrador

Un instante, un relámpago, el halcón cae noqueado. el publico esta boquiabierto.

¡El caballero de halcón esta en la lona, completamente inconsciente!—tartamudeo el narrador-¡Esto es inaudito damas y caballeros, el tiempo que duro esta batalla fue de..!

Tanto como Koji y Helen esperan el conteo.

¡14,56 segundos damas y caballeros!—grito el cronista!- este es el combate mas rápido de este torneo!

El publico estalla en gritos pues es increíble con que rapidez termino esta contienda

Una promesa es una promesa!-dijo Koji sonriendo-¡ no maestro!

El maestro no lo quiere admitir, mas debe ceder a la petición de su alumno.

Tu y Helen podrán ser novios!—Ikki paresia estar un poco irritado al decirlo

A Helen se le suben los colores al rostro y Koji le muestra una gran sonrisa.

Su familia esta sorprendida por todo eso, mas no hay tiempo de hacer preguntas.

El siguiente combate, esta por empezar!.—anuncio el comentarista al publico

Koji y Koichi se encuentran en el marco del pasillo donde, el observo el combate de su hermano

Eso fue velos¿-dijo Koichi a su gemelo

Solo lo hice por que tenia un tiempo limite en esta pelea—Koji le sonrio- mas en la siguiente ,!tendré todo el tiempo del mundo!

Koichi se encamina a la arena, listo para su batalla.

¡Damas y caballeros!—el anunciador dirije la atención al tablero de nombres- el ultimo combate de esta noche y de la primer ronda dará inicio,

¡En la esquina azul de Japón!- sin alarde o presunción sube a la arena !Koichi de Andrómeda!.

¡Y en la esquina roja de Suecia!- al igual que Andrómeda sube pausadamente a la arena-¡Dilandu de quimera!

A el publico esto le paréese aburrido, ninguno de los contendientes se ve con ánimos de iniciar la batalla.

¡Al centro!- obedecen con la misma actitud.

Esto exaspera aun mas al publico.

Espectador 2 Que aran pelear con la mirada

Espectador 3 Seguramente aran un juego de piedra papel o tijeras

Espectador 4 Están seguros que pelearan

¡Comiencen!—ordena el presentador

La cadena de Andrómeda se tensa, al momento de que quimera lanza unos destellos de su mano.

La defensa rodante, contiene a las bestias que conforman la armadura de quimera.

El publico esta sorprendido, no puede creer lo que paso.

Bravo Andrómeda lo hiciste bien - Dilandu aplaudió a Koichi-es verdad lo que se dice sobre la cadena de Andrómeda, una muralla de hierro. paro ese fue el ataque en conjunto de las bestias de quimera—Dilandu se coloca en posición-¡ no podrán contenerlas de a una y ahora te lo demostrare!

¡Embestida de cabra!- usando su puño izquierdo ataca y golpea a Andrómeda en el abdomen, lanzándolo contra las cuerdas.

Eso no es todo—grita Dilandu- ¡serpiente mortal!- usando su puño derecho con los colmillos que este tiene corta una de sus piernas, dejándola sangrante.

¡Lo que sigue será mejor!- da un salto y ataca con sus pies-¡ las garras del águila!- eso le rompe el labio a un muy golpeado Andrómeda ,que apenas puede estar en pie.

Deje lo mejor para el final—cruza sus brazos contra su pecho y al separarlos surge de entre ellos un relámpago de energía- ¡rugido mortal! -aquel ataque casi deja fuera de combate a Koichi, quien se levanta a duras penas.

La madre de Koichi no puede entender por que Shun esta tan tranquilo ,,cuando su alumno esta siendo apaleado.

¿Que pasa?—pregunta desesperada la Sra. Kimura-¿ porque no detiene la pelea?

Shun Koichi tiene una estrategia que devastara a la quimera

Estas seguro?—la Sra. Kimura lo veía suplicante

¡Solo confié!—Shun miro la arena recordando su batalla con scyla

Bien Andrómeda te dejare escoger conque te rematare- Dilandu lo miro desafiante y confiado en su victoria- ¡vamos elige!

Yo seré quien gane- Koichi dijo al momento de levantarse- ¡as lo que quieras!

Como quieras—adopto la pose para atacar-¡ serpiente mortal!

¡Cuerdas de hierro!- la cadena captura a la serpiente y la destruye

Como pudiste!—Dilandu se tocaba la mano herida

Recuerdo que una ves mi maestro me hablo de un enemigo muy similar a ti—la cadena de Andrómeda se retraía a las manos de su dueño- ahora se como vencerte quimera

Eso no me impresiona -quimera retaba a Andrómeda-pues aun tengo tres bestias, dispuestas a destruirte. ¡embestida de cabra!

¡Trampa de Andrómeda!- la cadena toma la forma de una trampa de piso, capturando y destruyendo a la cabra.

Ríndete—pidió Koichi a su rival- y no tendré que destruir a las bestias restantes.

¡Eso jamás Andrómeda!—Dilandu se preparo para otro ataque-¡ las garras del águila!

Sigues sin entender ¡red de Andrómeda!- pasa lo mismo que con los ataque anteriores

Solo queda una—Koichi volvió a apelar a la sensatez de su rival- si te rindes, no abra necesidad de que el león también sea destruido.

No digas estupideces—Dilandu se mostraba orgulloso pese a sus heridas- eres compasivo conmigo, cuando otro santo estaría celebrando su victoria. eres como tu maestro y por eso te destruiré ¡rugido poderoso!.

¡Hilos de acero de Andrómeda!- el queda capturado por las cadenas

¡Ríndete por favor Dilandu¡ -Koichi lo miro un momento—de verdad no quiero hacer esto .

Dilandu empezó a carcajearse mientras su cosmos crecía

Andrómeda. aun no has visto nada de mi poder ¡gran llamarada!—grito el santo de quimera al momento de romper las cadenas a trabes de una flama intensa

El fuego se acerco salvajemente al santo de Andrómeda quien no dudo en gritar

¡Tormenta nebular!—el viento cósmico de Koichi lo defendió del fuego mientras saltaba-¡cadena de Andrómeda regresa a la vida!

Las cadenas de Andrómeda se restauraban por si mismas la cadena circular lo rodeaba defendiéndolo, la cadena cuadrada ataco a Dilandu capturándolo

Has lo que tengas que hacer—dijo Dilandu sin temor alguno

¡Como lo desees!- la cadena realiza un ataque eléctrico, devastando a Dilandu.

Las cadenas se retraen a su dueño, mientras el conteo llega a cero.

Veo hermano- Ikki miro con reproche a su hermano-que trasmitiste tu forma compasiva de combate a tu pupilo.

Eso realmente no importa o si?-Se defendió Shun

Los será cuando combatan entre ellos—Ikki dijo mordazmente- en la siguiente ronda

Una pelea entre hermanos—Ikki miro a los padres de los gemelos- será muy emocionante ¿no lo creen ¿

Así los hermanos se observan, sabiendo que la historia esta por repetirse.

Andrómeda y fénix se enfrentaran una ves mas

Disclamers al final Saint seiya , Misami Kurumada Digimon 03 y Digimon 04 Frontier este trabajo es solo por diversión,

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor soldado dragón


End file.
